


Quarter

by FrostStar, SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Series: roleplays with FrostStar [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beating, Boats, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Pirate England, Pirate Italy, Pirate Romano, Pirate Spain, Pirates, Promises, Quarter, Smut, Sword Fighting, Time Skips, false promises, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio wasn't big on fighting. He didn't enjoy it because he wasn't very good at it. The biggest frustration of his was not that he could not fight though, it was that one pirate in particular made it very hard for him when he lost. Unfortunately, Antonio was on that edge of losing again. If he were hit one more time he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He was weak and exhausted from their current fight. But he didn't want to be brought onto that ship again. Bad things came out of it and he wouldn't be able to surface from that again. He may as well give in if he loses this time. But he hoped it didn't come to that. He carefully stepped back and held his sword tight. Suddenly he remember. His boys. They were on his ship. He turned to look towards his cabin then growled quickly. “I can’t l-lose this time” he panted. 

 

Arthur’s grin widened as he looked to where the other’s gaze was as he said that. “Tsk tsk, you should know better by now than to give away such thoughts. What’s in your cabin that is so precious to you, hmm? I guess I’ll just have to find out.” He chuckled in dark excitement and decided the little break he was giving the Spaniard was over, the entertainment was shifting from the fight over to figuring out what Antonio was hiding and destroying it in front of him. He lunged forward to attack quickly, feinting to the left then sharply turning to slash out at the other. He was now trying to make it end quickly so he could sate his curiosity.

 

Antonio shook his head, trying to focus on the fighting. But he couldn’t focus. He was injured, and now he was worried about Lovino and Feliciano too. He couldn’t let Arthur hurt them. They meant too much to him for that. He went to block Arthur, surprised when he changed moves and taken off guard. He winced and stumbled back, shaking his head and starting to tremble. He gripped tighter at his sword. “N-No” He stammered, lunging toward Arthur, putting all he had left into hoping he could get Arthur down. He dropped to his knees, panting and wincing. “I-I...can’t lo-lose” he repeated, pushing himself to his feet again. 

 

He side-stepped to avoid the lunge, but it was apparently unnecessary as he watched the Spaniard fall to his knees in dark glee. He laughed at the other’s desperation and determination “Oh well there’s no way around it, you’ll lose no matter what.” He purred before stepping forward to deliver the blow to incapacitate him for a little while. He didn’t want him unconscious, just unable to move, after all where was the fun in looking through the cabin if Antonio wasn’t awake for him to see his wonderful reactions? He laughed again just thinking about the delightful expressions he loved to create on the Spaniard, it’s why he spent time and again searching him out for these fights. This time he was hoping to utterly destroy him mentally or emotionally, whichever came first.

 

Antonio gasped and stumbled back, falling back down from not only Arthur’s blow but exhaustion taking over him. He tried once more to push himself back up but he couldn’t this time. He couldn’t get up. “A-Arthur” he winced, still panting. “Arthur y-you c-can’t…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t speak properly. He still had the key, though, that was one upside. Arthur couldn’t get in without the key. 

 

Inside the small room an 11 year old Feliciano sat with a 13 year old Lovino, trying to distract each other. They weren’t usually with Antonio when he was raided like this. Normally they were on land with their grandfather. But their grandfather was terribly sick so Antonio agreed to bring them with him until he got better. Though if Antonio was being honest he didn’t think that Romulus would get better. Neither boy knew that Arthur was the one outside, since Antonio didn’t know when he locked them in. He told them to stay quiet and if anything happened they were to run out to get on lifeboats with the chef and sail away as far as they could get. Antonio would find them eventually. But if they were taken by Arthur too that wouldn’t help much. 

 

Oh how Arthur loved seeing Antonio like this. His grin grew wider and it made him seem all the more mad. He stepped into the spaniards personal space and quickly snapped out his hand to grip the other’s hair and roughly tilt his head back “I can do whatever I feel like, and you can’t stop me. Now from previous experiences, a room with something valuable in it is usually locked. I don’t want to have to overexert myself by forcing my way in.” He would like to take the easy way and have the Spaniard open the door, but he would bust it in if he had too. He waved his free hand and a few of his crew took the gesture and stood near the door, ready to barge in the cabin.

 

Antonio looked at Arthur, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut. He knew Arthur wanted to key. And at this point Antonio considered the chances of him getting in anyway. Or if he didn’t what might be done about it. If Arthur decided to do something to the ship then the boys would be lost and it would be his fault. But maybe if he cooperated until he knew they were safe they wouldn’t be harmed. He couldn’t be the reason they were hurt. But then again giving up the key might lead to them getting hurt anyway. At this point it seemed unsafe either way. But cooperation seemed at least a little safer. Antonio decided it made the most sense that way and shakily slid his coat off. He reached into the small inside pocket and pulled out the key to his cabin, holding it out for Arthur. 

 

Arthur grabbed the key, full of smugness and burning curiosity now. He waved one of his crew member over before letting go of the Spaniard. He gave the other the order to watch the captain before making his way over to the cabin. He roughly unlocked the door before throwing it open and scanning the room. His eyebrows rose when they landed on the young adolescents in the middle of the room before he broke into manic laughter. Antonio had children? And actually brought them along on his pirate ship even though he was almost always being followed by him? He had the reputation of a heartless pirate. He took what he wanted, be it treasure, sex, or someone’s life, it was usually all three during raids on land. Though, he stayed away from children. It didn’t seem like it because he let his crew run rampant and most didn’t care about the children, but he knew what it was like to have a child, albeit he was more like a little brother, but still. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to act like he wouldn’t have a problem killing them, or anything else Antonio was imagining. He had another crew member help him pull the kids out and moved towards the Spaniard “Oh Antonio, this is the most valuable items you have on you today?”

 

At first when the door opened, Feliciano and Lovino looked expectant to see Antonio. But when someone they had never seen before was the one to open the door, both expressions changed in different ways. Feliciano started to cower and tremble, hiding his body behind his brother, whose expression grew dark and protective, pushing his already cowering brother farther behind his back. When they were pulled at Lovino started to utter a few Italian curse words, kicking his feet angrily. Feliciano however started to panic and whimper, tears building up in his eyes immediately.

 

Antonio looked up again when Arthur pulled them out and trembled, still on his knees. “Arthur.” he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut again. “Arthur please don’t hurt them. You’ve got me. You won. I-I’ll go with you. I-I’ll be obedient this time. I s-swear. Just p-please. p-Please don’t hurt them” He whimpered softly, opening his eyes, but not looking at Arthur this time. He looked at Feliciano and Lovino, terrified that they would be hurt and it would be his fault because he couldn’t fight. 

 

Arthur chuckled and shook his head “But seeing you struggle is half the entertainment. What new fun can you offer me that’ll surpass these fun looking scraps. New wills to break, youth to take advantage of, that’s quite a bit to beat.” he said rather cheerfully for the situation. He would rather have the Spaniard to play with, all he could do with the kids was sell them and that wasn’t very fun at all. He had ahold of the whimpering one gently placed the tip of his sword on the child’s neck and looked right at Antonio with a raised expectant brow.

 

Antonio gasped, hoping that his begging would be enough, even when you knew better. He started to tremble and shake his head. “A-Anything you want. Anything possible. No. Even the impossible. I’ll find some way to do it. Arthur please” he whimpered softly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he saw the sword near Feliciano’s neck. 

 

Feliciano looked at Antonio and then at Arthur and then at the sword. He started to panic worse that he was before, full blown tears streaming down his cheeks. He already knew struggling against someone almost twice his size was useless. Arthur could kill him right now if he wanted to, and that terrified Feliciano. 

 

Arthur made a show of pondering over what he said “You should be a tad more specific Antonio~.” He loosened his grip on his sword a bit though, but not noticeable to anyone but the little Italian it was against. This was more than he was expecting and he was extremely certain no matter how it ended he would be reaping the rewards of this raid for quite awhile. He was definitely taking Antonio now, but he was curious what he meant by anything and the impossible.

 

Antonio bit his lip. He wasn’t being specific because he wanted to make Arthur happy. He want him to be able to say something and Antonio do it. Well that was kind of what the crew did wasn’t it? No that wouldn’t be good enough for someone like Arthur. He couldn’t just get off joining Antonio’s crew. Not only that but he doubted he could handle being a crew member with someone like that. “I-I...I-I don’t kn-know what you want” he whispered. “B-But I-I...I could…” He couldn’t even think of a word to describe what he was suggesting. “I’ll completely give myself to you.” he whispered. “I’ll do whatever you want whenever you want it and I’ll suffer through anything you choose to put me through” He hoped that was enough. He just wanted Feliciano and Lovino to be safe. Especially if Arthur let them go with the chef. If he didn’t plan to bring them on board these promises would be empty anyway. He wouldn’t have to listen to Arthur once he knew they were safe. 

 

Well that certainly gave Arthur a few idea’s that would be very enjoyable indeed “Hmm I suppose I can take your word on that, but even if you don’t fulfill whatever I want willingly, I have no problem taking what I want unwillingly.” He really didn’t care if the Spaniard was just saying whatever he thought would make him let the children go, he fully intended to abide by his words. He gestured to the crew member that was closest to Antonio “He’ll bring you to the ship, I’ll wait here with the children for a bit.” He stated before waving his hand for them to go.

 

Antonio gulped softly and looked up at the crew member who was to bring him to Arthur’s ship. He wasn’t afraid of the crew he was afraid to leave his boys alone with Arthur. If he wasn’t there he couldn’t stop them from getting hurt or tossed aside. But he stumbled to his feet anyway and went along to Arthur’s boat, looking back at them every so often.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano watched Antonio and then looked at Arthur, trembling. “Wh-What are you g-going to do?” he whimpered softly. He looked back to his brother, who was still trying to get out of the other’s grip, growling and cursing at them in a string of Italian words. 

 

Arthur watched them go for a second before looking down at the little kid “Mm well I’m just going to leave you two kids here and what happens with Antonio depends on his own actions. Now run along to wherever before I change my mind and decide to take you both along as well.” He smirked in dark amusement before taking a slight step away from Feli to allow him to go and gestured for the other to let go of Lovino. He stood for a moment, just to bask in the satisfaction of being able to get anyone to do what he wanted, before disregarding the kids and signaling for the rest of his crew to go back to their ship and heading there himself.

 

Feliciano looked up at him. He moved away from him as soon as he could. He looked at his brother and bit his lip slightly. He didn’t want Antonio to get hurt. But he wasn’t about to try and fight Arthur about him. He was too small for something like that. He looked at Arthur again before grabbing his brother’s hand and ran down to get the chef, trembling still. 

 

Antonio waited where he was left, not wanting to try anything until he knew if the boys were going with the chef or if Arthur was going to bring them on board. But he certainly wasn’t going to be nice and follow his promise if they weren’t here because he had no reason to be afraid of them getting hurt if they weren’t on board. If they were safe and long gone there was no point in faking friendliness. 

 

Arthur sauntered onto the ship a few minutes later “Drop your sword onto the deck.” He ordered before waving his hand impatiently. He had forgotten to take it before getting him on the ship and it would be a pesky interference if he didn't take it now. He could take it forcefully but he liked seeing them willingly and even reluctantly giving up their tools of defence.

 

Antonio smirked when he saw that the kids weren’t with him and they certainly hadn’t come on with anyone else. But the boat was still right there so he wasn’t going to push it just yet. His smirk dropped quickly and he dropped the sword, kicking it in Arthur’s direction and glaring at him. He didn’t have a problem expressing how upset he was with the situation. 

 

Arthur only raised a brow “Whats with the scowl? Not gonna be all willing anymore? I do prefer the feisty ones so I suppose it doesn’t matter.” He drawled with a smirk as he bent over and picked up the others sword before twirling it lazily as he started towards the Spaniard “So, will your first night be in the Brig again, or with me?” Either way it was a win for him, and the more defiant the Spaniard was the more entertaining it was for him and the more satisfying breaking him finally would be.

 

Antonio stared at Arthur as he twirled his sword around, huffing. He would rather sleep in that nasty brigg that with Arthur that was for certain. But he doubted words would express how much he disagreed with the latter so instead he sucked in and spat at Arthur’s feet, crossing his arms. Yes there was no chance he was going to be as willing as before. But it seemed as if Arthur didn’t mind as much as expected, which almost worried him since he expected Arthur to be more upset over the idea. 

 

At that Both Arthur’s brows raised as the Spaniard actually had the gall to spit at him “It seems you’ve made your decision.” He said darkly before signaling two of his crew to take Antonio down to the brigs. “Have fun with him boys, as long as he can talk in the morning I don’t care what you do.” He said casually before smirking and turning around to go to his office. The rest of the crew went about putting the treasures they obtained away and putting the people they had captured down to the brig as well before they all set sail.

 

Antonio growled softly and rolled his eyes. He didn't look at the crew bringing him down,just glared in front of him, struggling enough to make it difficult for them to get him down there. He crossed his arms and sat down, crossing his legs and still not looking at them. He especially wouldn’t listen to the crew, captain of this ship or no he was still a captain and he was still higher than them. If they tried to make him do anything he would have no problem voicing that either. 

 

The two crew members huffed as they dragged Antonio down to the brig and stood back for a moment as they looked down at him “So you think you’re too good for this, huh? Well he said all we couldn’t do was keep you from being able to talk so a good beating wouldn’t hurt.” The other member laughed in agreement before grabbing Antonio’s arm to allow the other a clean shot to his stomach which was taken gleefully.

 

Antonio glared at them when they began to talk. He doubted they could hurt him as much as they acted like they could. At this point the only thing he was worried about was what kind of sick shit might be going through Arthur’s mind. But a few kicks and punches he could take. He may not be the best with a sword but he was still a better pirate than these men. When he was grabbed at, just to prove he wasn’t afraid of them, he looked the other dead in the eyes and spat again, this time more towards the face, grunting when he was punched. “You’re weak for pirates” he snapped. 

 

The one who punched him just gritted his teeth and slugged him again “You’re lucky we can’t touch your pretty face, otherwise I’d take pleasure in breaking your jaw.” he growled out before throwing out a kick with all his strength “We have all night of this too.”

 

Arthur hummed lightly as he went over his charts planning for the next raid, he’d have to remember to make a stop in Spain sometime, find those kids after Antonio lost the fun spark. He went to bed shortly after quite content with how things were going so far.

 

Antonio grunted once again and glared at him, gritting his own teeth. He winced and coughed when he was kicked, as that was much worse than the punches to him. He would have doubled over if he wasn’t being held up. “And I have been through a hell of alot worse” he snapped in return, knowing he was irritating them but that would tire them out quicker 

 

The pirate grinned in triumph “Ah well that doesn’t really matter if it’s still working.” He replied before throwing another punch and following up with a kick. He was growing more irritated with each comment and really wished he was able to hit him in the face, but his captain wrath was far too scary to risk. Once he grew tired he would switch with the other pirate, but he still had a couple hours of taking his irritation out on the Spaniard.

 

Antonio grunted again, certain that there was a bruise and he rarely bruised with his dark skin. “what happens if I pretend you assholes made it so I couldn't talk?” he hissed. “you’ll be in a shit load of trouble” he snapped. “won’t you?” 

 

The first pirates eyes widened slightly and the seconds grip on Antonio only tightened “Bah, as long as there are no physical marks there is no way he’d believe you over us.” one of them snapped, though he wasn’t really sure, but he would just hope the bluff worked and he growled before waving his hand at the other pirate “Let’s switch.” He snapped out before they changed places. Now the first one wouldn’t get in as much trouble if the Spaniard tried anything funny but the second pirate was burlier than the first and had a permanent scowl etched into his face it seemed. 

 

Antonio only forced a weak smirked. “the main problem with your assumption is that I’m Spanish. I don’t bruise very easily. Marks wouldn't show up for long either way.” he growled, watching as they switched, not concerned with trying anything. He was going to get them in plenty of trouble if it worked. Honestly he doubted it himself, but he wouldn't say that. He had to seem confident in his threats or they would never work. Though it wasn’t really a lie. If they had choked him he wouldn't bruise but it would hurt to talk. So it was a good enough excuse. 

 

The pirates scowl only deepened and his eyes flicked over the Spaniards shoulder to share a look with the first pirate before shrugging “We would get in trouble for not beating you, or we could get in trouble about you lying about us beating you too much, so why not just beat the hell out of you so the punishment is a little worth it?” The burly pirate barked out before landing a punch into Antonio’s ribs with a sharp smile.

 

Antonio glared at the one in front of him, since he couldn’t turn to glare at both. His eyes went wide when he felt the punch in his ribs. His stomach of course was easier to deal with. But between the heavier strength of this pirate against the other and it being on his ribs instead he had trouble holding back the pain from that one. “W-Why n-not sh-shut the fuck u-up and get it over with” he snapped in return. If they weren’t going to stop because of his threats they may as well just do it. There was no point in talking between them. If Antonio was getting beat until he couldn’t handle it anymore it may as well just happen. 

 

The second pirate only laughed at the other “Not so tough without your bluffs, eh?” He took to the beating with glee, he hadn’t had this opportunity in awhile. He kept solely to using his fists, not liking to use his feet much since he wasn’t very flexible or well balanced with how stocky he was. He was able to keep up this constant barrage of hits for a few hours, but he grew bored and tired from the repetitive motion after awhile, though he left no part of the Spaniards body untouched below the neck before he was through. Once he was satisfied he gestured for the first pirate to drop Antonio “Well it’s been fun, but we’re gonna go get some shut eye before the Captain needs us again.” He said before turning and walking out, completely ignoring the other as he went. The first pirate did the same, snickering as he left and shut and locked the door on his way out.

 

Antonio was trembling from hiding how much pain he was in by the time they were done. He collapsed when he was finally let go, gasping softly as even colliding with the ground hurt at this point. Even still, pain or not his glare didn’t break. He continued to glare until both were gone and the door was shut. He flattened his body on the ground, whimpering and trembling. Everything from the neck down seemed to hurt worse now that it was over. He not only trembled from the pain but from the cold as well. He was just glad he still had his coat. For now at least. He pushed himself to the corner of the room and curled up, wincing and hugging his knees. He hoped by curling up he would be able to keep the warmth. Though it didn’t help how much pain he was in. His eyes started to moisten as he closed them to try and force himself to sleep the pain and cold away.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke the next morning and after a nice breakfast lazily strolled down to the brig “Wake up Antonio~, time to see if my men did a good job.” He chuckled lightly as he leaned against the door to the small bare room as he looked down on the Spaniard, mm so vulnerable and still oh so pretty, hopefully still defiant, at least for a bit. 

 

Antonio woke when he heard Arthur’s voice and groaned at first. He was still in a lot of pain despite attempting to sleep it off. He knew that wouldn’t help for long anyway since it only stopped while he was asleep. He glared up at Arthur and huffed, pulling his coat tighter around him and glaring away from him this time. He wasn’t sure if he was going to pretend he couldn’t talk or not yet. He was in a hell of a lot of pain and it would be nice to know that those assholes who did it to him were in pain too. But at the same time he wasn’t sure he wanted to sink that low and lie. He could end up in a lot of trouble too. 

 

Arthur only grinned as he looked down at the Spaniards reaction “What no ‘good morning captain’? No good morning kiss?” He laughed before stepping closer and moved to grip the pirate by the hair to have him look at his face “Though I really don't appreciate you not responding when I talk to you.”

 

Antonio rolled his eyes and glared at him, wincing slightly and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again to keep his glare on Arthur. He decided he wouldn’t press his own luck and instead decided that when he got out of this he would go after the two himself. He wasn’t done being defiant though that was for certain and to prove that point he sucked in again but this time the spit went right at Arthur’s face. “Fuck you” he growled 

 

Arthur scowled before yanking roughly on his hair, disgust prevalent on his face as he wiped the spit off before growling right back “It's going to be the other way around very shortly if you don't fucking stop with the spitting. I really don't think you would enjoy being my personal little whore just yet. You can stay here for a while longer, no food yet either.” He growled lowly before releasing Antonio, shoving him down a bit before he quickly moved away before he went any further and locked the door behind him. The rest of his crew avoided him as much as possible after sensing his foul mood.

 

Antonio winced at the tightening grip on his hair and his eyes widened before thinning into a harder glare than before. When he was released again he huffed and rubbed the back of his head. He was honestly glad he seemed to piss Arthur off too much. He didn’t want to be hit again on top of all the pain from the night before but he wasn’t really think about that and he would never admit something like that anyway. Though he was a bit frustrated to hear the no food part. It wasn’t a surprise, just frustrating. He was about to go from great meals to little or no meals. Wonderful. On top of the pain of whatever sick shit Arthur or his crew were going to do, his stomach would be shrinking as well. 

 

Arthur barked orders and punished his crew members for the Littlest mistakes until he had calmed down enough by noon to be a fairly decent captain and very good sailor. He was in a better mood once he set the direction for land so they could make another raid, this time purely for supplies, but he was going to use this opportunity to enjoy himself. A bit after noon he sent one of his crew members with a small meal down to the brig for the Spaniard to eat.

 

Antonio stayed curled up for the most part in the same corner. He was trying to think of the best way to play this out in his favour. He contemplated a few ways to either escape or turn the tables. Fortunately Arthur hadn’t chained him so if he played his cards right he could attack Arthur and take over. Or, which seemed like it might be easier, he could keep up the defiance for a while then act as if Arthur had broken him and once he was he could attempt to gain Arthur’s trust. From there all he had to do was wait until they docked and he could run away. Though it would be while before he had the strength to do either anyway so he would wait a bit longer to fully decide. He was slightly relieved when food was brought down to him. He muttered an irritated thanks to the crew member bringing it in and watched him, almost afraid to eat it at the same time. Arthur could have had anything done to the food and that worried him slightly. Though with how small it was he wasn’t sure that it would be able to hide much. 

 

The crew member set the plate down before moving it towards the Spaniard with his foot. “Mm welcome. I'm actually surprised you got food early this time, usually he waits at least the whole day” He was one of the crew members that actually was kept around long enough to know how Arthur usually treated prisoners and such. He shrugged and turned to go back up on deck, where Arthur was simply fine tuning their course so they could arrive where he wanted and surprise the targets. 

 

Antonio looked up at the crew member when he started talking. Well that was actually a bit of a surprise. It was kind of good to know he was being given food earlier than usual for a prisoner. Especially with how much he’d been disrespecting Arthur, and his crew. He sighed and pulled the plate closer to him, starting to eat it silently. It didn’t take long for the food on the plate to be gone. He pushed the plate aside and looked around a bit before going back into the same corner to curl up again, hugging his coat closer to him. This time he wasn’t cold it was just nice in the empty room to have something around him. 

 

Arthur went back down with another small plate for the Spaniard towards the late night, when it was almost pitch black outside, along with two other crew members, different from earlier. “Here's your dinner for tonight, these men will be watching you as the rest of us will be out on a little raid.” He handed the plate to one of the crew members and they set the plate down and slid it forward with his foot, like the one earlier had done. “Are you going to talk nicely, or not at all?” He asked lazily, a smirk working its way onto his lips as he toyed with his sword so in its scabbard.

 

Antonio looked up when Arthur came in again, almost worried to see two others with him. He wasn’t sure what that meant for him since that last time he saw Arthur he spat at him again. Though he relaxed visibly when it was mentioned they were just watching him. Though it didn’t necessarily mean nothing was going to happen to him it meant Arthur wasn’t doing anything. The Spaniard scooted away from the wall to pick up the plate again, looking up at Arthur when he spoke a second time. “Thanks” he muttered, though that was really all he planned to say. He knew how to be polite even to someone like Arthur. He was always taught to say thank you for a meal. Though it was a bit different at home since he also thanked the lord they believed in. But he stopped doing that when he became a pirate and only thanked the chef who made it for him on his own ship. He looked at Arthur for a moment more before beginning to eat the food he was given. 

 

Arthur hummed slightly in acknowledgment before turning away. That was a tad boring he thought. “It's going to be more boring if he doesn't do anything more to get punished.” He muttered to himself as he made his way back onto the deck. He got ready for the raid before they all slipped onto the dock and into the small city before going about stealing anything. Arthur decided to leave his men to it as they weren't causing a commotion, killing or incapacitating those they needed to quietly and grabbing what they were instructed and anything else they wanted, and went to the local bar. He decided to have a few pints and who didn't find a pirate like him sexy? He wouldn't mind a few sex partners for the night. He spent a while just flirting around the room as his men robbed the city blind.

 

Antonio raised a brow at the Brit, chuckling to himself. He’d be doing a lot more soon. He just had to rest for a day. By the time Arthur was down here again he’d have no problem defying Arthur. And he planned to avoid punishment in the process as well, though he knew he’d have to take a bit of it. He knew he couldn’t get out of everything. But he was sure he could avoid a few things at least. If he was careful enough. The brit seemed to get irritated easily and he stormed off today so if he could just get that to happen, he could hopefully avoid most punishment.

 

Arthur wasn’t able to find anyone worth the effort and left a bit later to join his crew as they boarded his ship. He spent a while going through everything they stole before distributing it around the ship in his secure hiding spots. He went to bed afterwards, deciding to personally visit the Spaniard again in the morning.

 

Antonio didn’t trust the other pirates in to room enough to fall asleep with them in there. So he waited until they were gone to curl up once again and bury his face in his knees, falling asleep rather quickly this time since the pain was fading, though rather slowly as he could still feel quite a bit. He was also partially exhausted already so sleep seemed good for now. 

 

Arthur woke at his usual time and stretched languidly before making his way onto deck to check their course. He fixed it slightly before making his way down to the kitchens and ate a very satisfying breakfast before grabbing the small plate made for the Spaniard and descended down to the brig “Good morning~.” He called out with a grin.

 

Antonio looked up tiredly when Arthur walked in again and his irritated expression returned. “Well it’s certainly a morning isn’t it” he snapped. “Must be a great one for you. Certainly isn’t for me” he grumbled, looking up at Arthur with thinned eyes. Honestly he was surprised the Brit was carrying a plate again. The crew member from before made it sound like he was never going to eat while he was down here. That certainly wasn’t the case. Sure the meals were nothing compared to what he usually at but they were meals still. Even so that was the only good part about this situation. It was cold. He was in pain. He could find a million things to complain about. And that was what he planned on doing. But after he got the food so that Arthur couldn’t take it back as punishment for his complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur’s grin widened in amusement “Ah yes it is quite the wonderful morning after a successful night out on the town. And it would certainly be better for you if you would rather spend the nights with me.” His grin turned into a dark and almost lewd smirk as he purposefully leaned forward, wanting to get another reaction out of the Spaniard mostly. He leaned back after a moment and held out the plate “Want some food, come and get it.”

 

Antonio looked up at him when he leaned forward and huffed. “You wouldn’t trust me enough to let me out of your sight it would be boring and tiresome for both of us” He retorted, pushing himself to his feet and putting his arms through the sleeves of his jacket so he could easily take the food Arthur was offering, which he did. He leaned against the wall to eat it instead of sitting back down and once he had started to eat it he looked at Arthur. “By the way, ‘captain’ it’s fucking cold down here and you’re stupid crew members are assholes so I’m in a hell of a lot of pain. So if you want anything out of me you might want to fix that” he grumbled, wondering what that would spark. It depended on Arthur more than anything of course since he could be a shit and make it worse or be a good person for once and actually do something about it.

 

Arthur chuckled “Still it would be fun and what’s without risk, not like you can get anywhere on my ship while we’re at sea.” He leaned against the doorframe when the Spaniard took the plate and raised a brow before grinning in amusement as the other started to complain. “Waited til I gave you food, eh? Mmm well you chose to be down here rather than in my nice warm room with me.” He chuckled then sauntered forward and stepped into Antonio’s personal space “And not all pain is bad.” He purred out before moving to grip the Spaniard’s chin firmly, but made no other move as his grin turned lazy and he raised a brow.

 

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Technically you chose for me. I just spat at you. I made no decisions.” He retorted, growling softly when his chin was grabbed at. “Oh is that so? Not all pain is bad?” He smirked and held the plate with one hand, if not all pain was bad Arthur wouldn’t mind a punch in the stomach would he? He did just that sending his fist into the other’s stomach. “Was that bad, captain?” He hissed. Arthur wanted him to act up? Well here it was. “Now imagine that in the ribs and a hell of alot stronger. More than once. That’s how much pain I’m in” He snapped. 

 

Arthur bent over slightly and let out a breath in surprise before growling as he stood up, hand automatically covering his stomach for a moment as he processed what happened. He reached out and grabbed the other by the throat and bringing him in case “By not all pain is bad I was insinuating sex and if you had been any other prisoner you would have been whipped, not just a little beating.” He shoved the other away from him and sneered “Next punishment will be colder brig, less food, and no jacket.” He warned, usually he wouldn't give any warnings, but this was different.

 

Antonio gave a smirk at first at Arthur’s reaction though it dropped when his throat was grabbed at and he reached up habitually to grab Arthur’s wrist in return, eyes thinning to hide that he was actually slightly afraid. He stumbled back as he was shoved, letting himself fall completely. He gasped for an easier breath after that and rubbed his neck slightly, sitting up to look at Arthur again. He glared at the brit and pulled his jacket tightly around him. It was the only thing he really had to defend of that statement. “You should make yourself clearer next time then” he snapped in return, huffing and looking away from the Brit. 

 

Arthur raised a brow at his reaction to his warning before smirking “Oh I should make myself clearer? I have no problem with making myself crystal clear today.” He chuckled before sauntering towards the Spaniard and quickly grasped the front of his jacket, pulling him into a standing position, and before he could react Arthur grinned and harshly kissed the other, anticipation dancing in his eyes.

 

Antonio flinched at first, being pulled up by the jacket he assumed Arthur was going to take it. But he was mistaken and more surprised by what Arthur did instead. The Spaniard’s eyes went wide when Arthur’s lips touched his own. Was he supposed to kiss back? This didn’t make any sense. Moments ago he had punched Arthur and the Brit was threatening him. But now he was being kissed? Hmm. Maybe he could go along with this to see where it took them. He slid his eyes shut and began to push into the kiss with his own lips. 

 

Now Arthur was the one who was surprised, he hadn't expected the Spaniard to actually kiss back, at least not so soon. This just made the anticipation burn a bit more but some excitement went with it after registering Antonio’s reaction. He kept one hand gripping the front of the other’s jacket and moved the other to slide down to the small of the Spaniard’s back and press him closer. He smirked before nipping at the others bottom lip, practically demanding entrance.

 

Antonio put his arms around the Brit’s neck as they kiss, feeling himself pulled closer. Though when Arthur tried to gain entrance to his mouth he couldn’t help but snort and push the Brit away. “Did you honestly believe I would let you take over my mouth? I may be a prisoner but I won’t let you dominate me that easily, captain” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Especially not in these conditions.” He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio may be willing to do a lot but that was not something he’d planned on doing with Arthur. At least not unless Arthur treated him right. But especially not while he was stuck down here.

 

Arthur scowled when he was pushed away before huffing at the others words. He actually really liked how the Spaniard said captain, even though he was definitely not being respectful about it. It was probably the accent. Arthur shook his head “I have offered my room on multiple occasions, there's not much other choice unless you want to share a bed with any of my crew.” He rose a brow expectantly, waiting for some retort, but it was the truth, there was his quarters and the crews quarters where they all shared pretty much everything. He waved his hand “And there is no trying, I'm always dominate, no matter who my partner is.” He smirked as he remembered quite a few examples. 

 

Antonio huffed to himself and thought about it. “I’m pretty sure you have only offered it to me once. However. If I were to accept such an offer” he made a face and sighed heavily. “What exactly would that mean? Hmm? I’m still a prisoner as I would never sink to joining your crew and it isn’t my ship so I’m not the captain. And I doubt you’d trust me enough to just let me walk around, correct? So what good would it do? I’d be stuck in your quarters all day? It may be a nicer prison. But it’s still a prison” he retorted. He looked at Arthur then away again. He was actually considering it though. It would be a nicer location. Before he was just upset with Arthur otherwise he may have considered it then as well. But it was still only a consideration. He wasn’t sure he’d be alright with sitting around in the same room all day. Not that sitting in the brig all day was any better though. 

 

Arthur tilted his head “Mm well that's not quite true, we're out at sea and for quite awhile the most contact we'll have is when raiding a ship, plus I'm the only one with access to the place where I keep the weapons so you can't stumble onto that. All I want right now is sex, so if you give that to me willingly every night, then you will be treated as a passenger. Free access to my quarters, kitchens, deck, and the crews quarters.” He stated. He didn't trust the Spaniard, but he had everything under control, he knew where everything was and where everyone was and there was no where for Antonio to go if he did something to deserve punishment. “Your choice now.”

 

Antonio crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to listen to Arthur’s explanation. He raised a brow and hummed to himself. Every night? Was he that willing to get out of the brig? Eh close. After a bit of negotiation though perhaps. “Hmm. Every night?” he tsked “I want a break as needed. No matter how frisky you are.” He stated plainly. “And I want in on a raid every now and then. There has to be either beer or grog. And you tell those two that hurt me the first time off for doing so. It honestly benefits you more than me still as I only want in on the raids for the action part. You can keep anything I take.” He continued, raising a brow and looking over Arthur for a moment. “And if we are near spain at any point we have to stop so I can check to see if my kids got home safely.” He added quickly. “Now the choice is back on you” he retorted. 

 

Arthur’s jaw almost dropped at the ready demands the Spaniard had and from his sheer audacity, though he honestly was within his right to demand most of that, he wouldn't admit such a thing. He kept his composure though and scoffed before scowling “Breaks? What are you going to need breaks for? And as for the raids, I can't trust you not to run away or use any weapon against my crew and I. I can agree to the last one as long as I am with you and you don't catch anyone's attention, especially theirs.” He crossed his arms and waited for the Spaniard’s reply to that.

 

Antonio rolled his eyes and crossed his legs as well, looking at his hand then looking at Arthur. “Breaks. Because sex every night is a lot of sex, Arthur.” He responded. “Who said anything about a weapon. I have perfectly good fists” He stated. “And if we are on a ship, it’s a little hard to run away. I am not asking about land raids. Just ships. And fine. I will view them from afar. I just need to know that they got home. Hopefully their grandfather healed enough to be able to take care of them and I won’t need to see them” he stated, raising a brow. Though he understood the worry when it came to raids. He was a pirate, though and he needed to be able to take that out somewhere. And he couldn’t do that to Arthur or his crew. That would end badly. Though if Arthur disagreed he might just have to. Just to prove his point. Even if it got him in trouble. 

 

Arthur sighed in slight annoyance “Fine, so long as you don't use these ‘breaks’ to your advantage or anything, you should be just fine for tonight.” He was just a bit sullen about the breaks, but he realized that Antonio would need a break every now and then since he would be bottoming. “Fine you can attend ship raids and I'll let you have your sword for only those times. Everything else has been settled.” He stated and waved his hand dismissively “So is that a yes or no?”

 

Antonio smirked to himself and nodded. He kicked himself off the wall and into a standing position once again. He was getting even more than planned as he would be permitted his sword as the raids came along. He would see his kids and he’d have a nice fuck too. He held a hand out for Arthur to shake. “As long as you keep your word then it’s a yes” he stated, putting his other hand on his hip. Oh it would be nice to get out of the brig and sleep on a nice bed too. There really seemed to be no downside to this plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur’s smirk returned, almost a sharp grin as the anticipation and excitement burned back into existence “Mmm I will definitely keep my word since I'll be getting a good fuck for awhile. Come on then, my rooms first, or kitchens?” He figured he may as well show the Spaniard where to get food and he probably should feed him more before actually getting in his pants. He knew Antonio would most likely say the kitchens first either way. He would show him the other places as he went and oh he almost forgot he had to talk to those two crew members about that punishment they gave to the Spaniard. He wasn't really happy about that, they did what he said they could do, but he didn't much care with what he was getting from punishing them, well he actually didn't care either way really, they didn't matter to him at all.

 

Antonio thought about the question and decided he was more interested in food at the current moment in time. “The kitchens first. May as well go to the room last. One less trip” he shrugged. He was glad to be getting out of the brig so easily if he was being honest. With how much he’d done to Arthur already and how many demands he’d made he was surprised. It seemed the Brit really did want a good fuck. If he was less into sex he was certain that would not have been that easy. Fortunately though he was so it wasn’t much of a hassle. He adjusted his coat a bit before nodding and following Arthur. 

 

Arthur made his way up onto the deck before moving towards the kitchen. The crew members on deck already stayed silent as he moved past them and into the kitchen. He grabbed the chef “You are to feed him like you do me, make whatever he wants whenever he wants and you are not to touch him unless I specifically say. Pass that around when we're done here.” He turned back to Antonio “Tell him whatever you want, and beer is only available when we do land raids and find a barrel or few.”

 

Antonio followed not far behind him and smirked, watching the crew around them. He looked at the chef and gave a slight smile. Ah that was nice to here. Whatever he wants whenever he wants it. He looked at Arthur and nodded. He didn’t know what he wanted now that he had options if he was being completely honest. He didn’t mind that. Beer was easy to find and grog was only specific to certain places. So he figured it was the same situation. He looked at the chef again. “Hmm. What can you make?” He asked. He practically knew his owns chef’s abilities by heart and he intended to do the same with this chef so he could tell him what he wanted when he wanted it. 

 

The chef glanced over at Arthur, before rattling off everything he could make. Arthur alway made sure to have the best and having a chef that could cook so diversely was what he considered the best of what he was offered. Arthur went and leaned against the counter and made a request for his meal before lazily looking at the ceiling in boredom. He was going to have to rechart at some point to make sure they head towards spain at some point in the near future. 

 

Antonio listened and already began to memorize the pallet. He told the chef what he decided on and thanked him, bowing his head slightly before turning to Arthur again. “So Arturo. Is it going to be the same thing every night. Or are we perhaps going to spice it up a bit?” He smirked. He had no problem talking about such things in front of others and he was genuinely curious. Could Arthur really stay pleased with doing the same thing every night? Or would they be doing things more fun than that. 

 

An almost lewd smirk curled onto Arthur’s face as he looked over at Antonio “Of course it won't be the same thing every night, I do have a special storage area on the ship just for when I want something different with sex.” Arthur didn't care either, but that's mostly because he has been around his crew for a while and they were used to his behavior and language by then. They also knew not to mess with his room, he was the only one ever allowed in there. After a few minutes he was handed his food and Antonio was handed his. Arthur absently thanked the chef before tucking in.

 

Antonio smirked and nodded. “Good cause it would get boring after a while, wouldn’t it?” he chuckled. He thanked the chef again and hummed to himself as he began to eat the food. It was good, much better than the small amounts of food he was being given before. He didn’t waste any of it either, eating what was on the plate before looking at Arthur and humming. “Do you do the dishes as you go or just stack them?” he asked. Despite not caring much about Arthur’s crew like he did his own, Antonio still wanted to follow the correct customs of the Brit’s ship.

 

Arthur scoffed in amusement “Even if it gets boring, sex is still sex, as long as I get my release. It's also a good stress reliever, so it's still useful if it's boring, I'd just prefer to enjoy it more. And I don't do any dishes, but they are done as they go, everyone does their own except whoever is in the room with me ends up with mine, unless it's right after a raid, then they are stacked and assigned to the three crew members who didn't attend.” He handed his plate off to the chef before making his way to the exit and turned to wait for the Spaniard.

 

Antonio chuckled and nodded. “Ah I suppose that’s true” He nodded again and rinsed the plate off, washing it quickly. He figured it would be easiest if he just did it. He turned and followed him once again. “Seems fair” He shrugged and smirked to himself, looking at Arthur. He was pleased, full and not nearly as concerned with as much as before now that he wasn’t curled up freezing on a dirty floor. Plus he got sex and raids. Yes this was definitely better than being in the brig. 

 

Arthur shrugged as he walked along before pointing out the different places such as the crews quarters, the bathroom, and pointed out the crew member that always cleaned up in there which meant he almost always smelled, but everyone was used to it by now and it was better him than them. Then he pointed out his ‘special’ room before veering off towards the deck “might as well get the punishments out of the way.” he called casually over his shoulder.

 

Antonio watched Arthur as he pointed things out and hummed to himself. He was quite happy to have everything explained to him. He looked directly at Arthur and tilted his head, assuming and hoping he meant the two that beat Antonio before. That he was definitely excited to see. He hoped they would realize he was not joking around, nor someone to be messed with after Arthur had scolded them. He didn’t even really expect much punishment wise. He just wanted them in trouble that was good enough no matter what happened. 

 

Arthur walked onto the deck and scanned around before calling out for the two pirates. “Seems you were a little too rough on our guest here. More marks than I’d care to really see honestly. Kneel.” Public humiliation is usually what he used to punish his crew members, or whipping but he only did that occasionally as he still needed them to be able to work. He hummed lightly before having another crew member grab the normal whip and he took it before handing it off to Antonio “Have fun.” He remarked casually.

 

Antonio smirked to himself as he stared at the two. He was even more pleased to see he’d get to do it himself as he was the one handed to whip. He walked around to behind them both and knelt down. “I told you you’d be in a shit load of trouble” he whispered before standing up and whipping both quickly without any prior warning. He hummed to himself and waited, wanting a good reaction and time to process what was going on. 

 

The first pirate doubled over and placed his hands flat out on the deck with a grunt before gritting his teeth to keep any other reaction from showing, the second pirate might be stronger physical wise but had a much lower pain tolerance.the second one yelled out and automatically reached behind him to try to protect his back.   
Arthur hummed lightly before calling out “If you don’t face your punishment properly then I will just dole out worse.” The pirates knew that all too well and straightened up before masking their pain , unwilling to deal with Arthur himself.

 

Antonio’s eyes widened at how weak the two were when it came to pain and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Not so tough when I’m not being held down are you?” he asked, rolling his eyes and bringing the whip down a second time, in a different spot on their backs this time so not to aggravate the first wound any worse. “I’m disappointed” He chuckled. He was honestly a bit surprised Arthur was allowing him to do this. It gave him power which he assumed Arthur didn’t want to give him. Not that he was complaining. He smirked as he brought it down a third time on each. Though the fourth was only on the larger one. “Hmm. I’m done. Unless you think they need more, Arturo~” He smirked at the captain 

 

Neither pirate could stop the pain, humiliation, and anger from showing on their faces. Arthur let it slide before looking up at Antonio and tilted his head with a smirk “Whatever you want really, they wronged you not me.” He shrugged. He didn’t mind Antonio having power over his crew, he needed them to see that the Spaniard wasn’t to be touched unless it was by him, plus it was rather exciting to watch in all honesty. “Everyone, Antonio is to be treated with respect. He is one under me.” He called out loudly to the rest of the crew before raising an expectant and smug brow at the Spaniard, he would shamelessly admit that was done more for some brownie points as one would call it.

 

Antonio hummed and tossed the whip aside, smirking at the Brit and moving closer to him. “I’m sure I’ll be under you in more ways than one in a few moments~” He replied, putting his hands on his hips and licking his lips. “It’s good to know I won’t have to worry about your crew on top of how sore I’m sure someone like you could make me~” he continued, smirking flirtatiously at the blond captain. 

 

Arthur blinked before giving a half smirk, half grin of anticipation, excitement, and amusement. “Mm good to know you already know what to expect. Would you like to retire to my quarters?” He looked up and gave everyone the ‘disturb me for any reason and you die’ look. It wasn’t even a question, more formalities and even then it was more habit. Arthur closed the distance between them and pulled him into his chest “I really hope your breaks don’t include outside my rooms.” He said in amusement, though if they did he would get a little pissy. He reached out to grasp the other’s chin and quickly captured the Spaniards lips, lust and desire were starting to become overwhelming for the Brit so the kiss and his grip on the Spaniard was just a bit harder than he intended.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio smirked, nodding in response to the first question. He pressed his body into Arthur’s when the Brit pulled him closer. He put his arms around the Brit again and kissed back deeply, ignoring the second comment. He didn’t mind the rough kiss or the rough grip either. It wasn’t like he was afraid of Arthur anyway so his grip just proved how lustful he was if anything. He broke the kiss for a moment to smirk at Arthur. “Excited?” he asked through his smirk. 

 

Arthur nearly growled at the obvious teasing the Spaniard was doing then “Who wouldn’t be?” He looked up and down Antonio before quickly turning and grabbed ahold of the others hand, tugging him along “No time to waste then. Let’s go.” He muttered before calling over his shoulder to his crew “You lot clean up and handle everything for the night.”

 

Antonio stumbled at first before quickly walking along side him. He smirked and looked around at the crew before looking at Arthur. He hummed and waited for Arthur to tell him what to do, deciding he would just let him be in complete charge of the situation. 

 

Arthur made his way to his rooms and pushed Antonio in first, not harshly, before closing and locking the door quickly. “You can strip, nothing fancy tonight, aye?” He just wanted to test out the Spaniard the first time, see the boundaries before going above and trying to make things more ‘fun’. Plus he was too sexually frustrated to do anything fancy right now. He shrugged off his coat and started to unbuckle his belt as he kicked off his boots.

 

Antonio nodded and pulled his coat off, setting it aside. “It’s just our first time~” He hummed. He pulled his shirt and sash off first, not caring as much about where those ones went. He kicked his boots off and pulled his pants down as well. He smirked and watched Arthur as he pulled his boxers down before crawling onto the Brit’s bed and smirking once again up at Arthur. 

 

Arthur paused and leaned on the wall behind him as he decided to enjoy the mini show. Once the Spaniard was on the bed the Brit finished undressing quickly and threw his pants, shirt, and boxers to the side as he moved forward “If you want fairly gentle we’re going to have to use spit until the next land raid.” He said as he moved onto the bed and leaned forward to draw Antonio into a kiss as he pushed him into the mattress.

 

Antonio shrugged. “It’s not like this is my first time. I’ll be fine as long as you still stretch me~” He hummed, pulling Arthur closer, arms around him again and kissing him deeply. This time he would have no problem letting Arthur take over his mouth. This was a different situation and a much more comfortable one at that. 

 

Arthur smirked into the kiss, he had no problem with that. He nipped again on the Spaniard’s lip asking for entrance as he slipped his hands down Antonio’s body, feeling it up as he made his way down. He pulled away from the Spaniard a bit and held up two fingers “Can you handle two now or should I start out with one?” he smirked and raised a brow, it was almost a challenge to see how much Antonio was willingly to handle starting out.

 

Antonio let him take over this time, opening his mouth for the Brit to take over. He pouted when Arthur pulled away . “I can take two” he said quickly. Now he was the one getting desperate. He had stripped he had been kissed. He wanted to move on and actually get into it now. He pulled Arthur down and back into the kiss again. 

 

Arthur smirked before kissing back, pushing his tongue into the others mouth to explore as his hands slid down the Spaniards back again down to his ass where he squeezed to warn the other he was about to insert his fingers before he positioned them and slowly pressed in before stopping for a moment to allow the other to adjust. He pressed his body more firmly into Antonio, more or less showing how hard he was.

 

Antonio groaned into the kiss and arched his back up into Arthur’s body. He tensed up a bit at first as a natural reaction before calming himself down again and relaxing his body. He moaned softly, reaching his hands up to touch Arthur’s chest and sides, already hard as well. 

 

Arthur started to stretch the Spaniard once he relaxed, though paused every few seconds to let him adjust a bit more. He moved down a bit and nipped along the others neck before biting a bit harder and sacking on a certain spot, he never said he wasn't possessive. As he was doing that he inserted a third finger, using the hickey as more of a distraction. He usually didn't care much about his partners comfort level during sex, but it was a bit different with Antonio, besides their little deal of course.

 

Antonio stretched out his neck for him and moaned, tightening when a third finger was added but relaxing again and holding onto Arthur’s shoulders, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He didn’t much care for the stretching part and he was starting to get impatient. But he also didn’t want to bleed all over Arthur’s bed so he didn’t want to stop the stretching until Arthur thought he was ready. 

 

Arthur hummed lightly, enjoying the Spaniards reactions, it was actually turning him on more if possible. He continued to stretch him for a few more minutes before leaning up slightly and removing his fingers “Ready?” he asked with a slight smirk as he quickly positioned himself, simply waiting on Antonio’s response. 

 

Antonio gasped when he felt Arthur remove his fingers. He opened his eyes again to look up at Arthur. “Fuck Me~” He responded, smirking and reaching up to put his arms around Arthur’s neck again. He wiggled slightly in anticipation. 

 

That was all the invitation Arthur needed and he, quicker than he really intended, pushed into the others ass, groaning slightly at the tightness before stopping to let him adjust to the difference in size. “Let me know when you're comfortable with me moving.” He said really needing to restrain himself from moving. He focused more on the Spaniards body then, brushing his fingers wherever he could reach before smirking lightly at an idea. He leaned down slightly and locked eyes with the Spaniard before slowly flicking his tongue over Antonio’s nipple. He raised both brows waiting to see his reaction before going further. He just wasn't sure how into bodily pleasure the other was besides actual fucking. 

 

Antonio gasped at first, moaning to release the air and relaxing himself once more, it didn’t take long for him to be relaxed again. He watched Arthur and tilted his head, a bit confused at first until he noticed what Arthur was really doing. He moaned again, wanting Arthur even more after that. “Go. Please. God” he groaned, biting his lip and arching his back.

 

He chuckled at the others reaction before humming in acknowledgment “As you wish.” He murmured before starting to thrust, building up to a steady rhythm, he would slowly speed up and move a little more roughly as Antonio got used to it. He bent down again and grazed his teeth over the others pectorals, barely grazing both nipples as he moved. He moved one hand up to tangle in the others hair, tugging lightly, while the other one he kept on the bed to keep most of his weight off of Antonio. He pressed his body a bit more onto the other, putting a bit more pressure onto the others hard on. He kept his eyes locked on the Spaniard's face the entire time, thoroughly enjoying his reactions.

 

Antonio moaned loudly and arched his back up into Arthur again. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched out his neck and rolled his head back. He wasn’t even sure what to do with his hands but he wanted to touch Arthur. That was all that he could think off. He reached his hands up again and felt Arthur’s body. He moved his hips into it to not only pleasure himself more by getting Arthur deeper but also pleasure the Brit as well. 

 

Arthur let out a small moan as the Spaniard moved with him and the feeling of his hands. All he could do was speed up as his need grew. He dropped his head for a moment before moving closer to the others chest and nipping and sucking on one nipple. He hummed lightly, mostly for the vibration effect for Antonio, but also to voice his pleasure. He gave one last tug to the others hair before sliding his hand between their stomachs and down to just barely stroke down Antonio’s erection.

 

Antonio nearly screamed out in pleasure as he felt Arthur speed up as well as him sucking on his nipple. He gripped Arthur’s shoulders tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He arched his back again when Arthur started to stroke him. God had he known Arthur wanted this he wouldn’t have even considered the brig. He moaned loudly again, gripping Arthur’s shoulders a bit tighter. 

 

Arthur let out another low groan as the pleasure intensified. He leaned back after little before moving on to the other nipple, deciding not to leave it out of his attention. He smirked before harshly gripping Antonio’s member, twisting his wrist a bit before loosening his grip and changing his speed to agonizingly slow. 

 

Antonio moaned loudly again, growing a bit impatient with how slow Arthur started going. He whined and wiggled his hips a bit, wanting more. He wanted Arthur to fuck him hard not tease him like this. He grabbed Arthur’s shoulders tighter and bucked up into him slightly. 

 

Arthur grinned before moaning slightly at the others actions. He shook his head “Hmmm? You'll have to articulate what you want.” he growled out against the others skin before moving up to leave some more bites on Antonio’s neck. He very much loved to hear others beg, it almost brought him as much pleasure as the physical activity of fucking if he was completely honest about it, any kind, but moaning and wanton begging was the best. He grinned again just thinking about the Spaniard begging for it. He returned to slowly stroking the others dick as well, also determined to have Antonio cum first.

 

Antonio moaned louder and whined. “God Arthur please. Just fuck me. Make me cum please” He whinned, holding onto Arthur tighter. He was already close to coming. He just wouldn’t be able to do it with the teasing Arthur was putting up. He needed the Brit to actually fuck him and do it fast or hard. Just more than this. 

 

Mm that was what Arthur liked to hear. He decided he did enough teasing and picked up his pace again, until he was going slightly faster than before. He thrust his hips in a bit more each time, trying to get as deep as he could, making it more pleasurable to both “How's this, hmm? Better?” he asked with a smug grin. He was getting pretty close himself, but he knew how to control himself and he was using it to his advantage here.

 

Antonio practically screamed again, nodding quickly and arching up into him. He gripped onto Arthur’s shoulders and tightened around him, feeling his stomach twist slightly as he arched up, releasing and tightening around him again. He moaned as did and panted, releasing Arthur’s shoulders and letting his arms drop down beside him. 

 

He grunted slightly when he first tightened around him before gasping slightly at the sensation while he thrust. He groaned a bit and came a few thrusts later the second time Antonio tightened around him. He slowly lowered himself to lay comfortably on top of the Spaniard but kept most of his weight off of him “How was that? Enjoyable?” he asked in slight amusement as he looked down at the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio reached up to wrap his arms around him again. He nodded, still panting slightly. “Si~ You’re amazing” He responded, laying his head back on the bed. “You should have told me~ We could have done this from the beginning~” He smirked slightly.   
Arthur nearly barked out a laugh “What did you think I was offering when I said you could choose between my rooms with me or the brig? I had thought it was fairly obvious and an easy choice too.” He smirked again before rolling over “Shower is the first door you'll see opposite the bed if you want to wash up, or you could just wait til morning.” a gleam came to his eyes as he decided to tease the other a bit “Orr you could wait on washing up til everyone on this ship has seen what we did~.”

 

Antonio chuckled. “Eh I wasn’t thinking straight either. I was a bit pissy~” He chuckled. “Hmmm do you want them to see?~” He responded through a question. He didn’t mind showing off. In fact he’d probably brag about it in all honesty. He wasn’t hidden about his sex life. When he had a good fuck his crew knew about it on his own ship. That was unless the kids were on board. They did sleep in his bed usually so there wasn’t much sex when that happened. 

 

Arthur’s grin widened “I wouldn't mind at all, they know not to touch so there wouldn't be any problem, besides they've seen me naked quite a few times from other sexscapades of mine in the past.” it was true, once he didn't even make it to his cabin with his little plaything for the night, he'd just ended up fucking on the deck, even with his crew passing by. They knew better than to bat an eye. It was exciting every once in awhile too, and amusing.

 

Antonio gave Arthur another smirk. “Well show me off then, Captain” He replied, pulling Arthur into a quick kiss. “I’ll shower when you feel they’ve seen enough~” He added, looking Arthur dead in the eyes when he said it, showing how serious he was about the situation even though he sounded a bit flirty. 

 

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment, that was a bit too exciting to think about at the moment, it was actually a bit ridiculous how his dick was already responding again. He laughed “Alright, before I decide to fuck you again, you should probably go to sleep. And I will let you know when you can shower, I want them all to see and know you belong to me.” He murmured lowly leaning down to lick along one of his bite marks.

 

Antonio chuckled softly and nodded. He laid his head back and let go of Arthur again, adjusting to get comfortable and curling up slightly. This was a lot better than the hard floor and he was already tired from the sex so it didn’t take long after closing his eyes for him to fade to sleep, not even bothering with putting his boxers back on at the moment.

 

Arthur watched the Spaniard for a moment before sighing as he rolled completely over onto his side. He pulled the blankets up over the both of them before going to sleep himself. It took him a bit longer than usual, but he slept better than usual as well so it made up for it.

 

Antonio ended up curling into Arthur halfway through the night. He smiled softly in his sleep, content with the position. He slept better that night than he had the previous and honestly probably better than he had in awhile. He found sleeping with someone else reassuring for some odd reason. But he would never admit that out loud. 

 

Arthur moved slightly in his sleep to accommodate the Spaniards position and had his arm draped over him somewhat. He woke rather early, like usual. And stretched lightly before getting out of the bed, trying not to wake the other before moving around to pick the clothes up and sort them a bit. He didn't get dressed, not really caring to, before opening his door and sauntering down to the kitchens for some breakfast, smirking at every crew member he passed.

 

Antonio didn’t wake up at first when the Brit got up. He rolled over a bit before slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. As soon as he was conscious enough to notice it he felt how sore his ass was. He grumbled slightly and flopped back down, knowing that standing up was going to hurt and deciding he didn’t want to tackle that just yet. 

 

He waited a bit for his breakfast before keeping to the kitchens to wait for the Spaniard as he ate. He had considered getting breakfast brought to Antonio but he really wanted to have him walk down to the kitchens, and having everyone see him, wanting to see if the Spaniard would really ‘show off’. He reclined back in his chair as he waited, smirking at the cook who became increasingly uncomfortable the longer Arthur sat there.

 

Antonio finally decided he was hungry and was going to have to get up. He didn’t bother getting dressed either, not caring about it anyway. He also didn’t want to put the extra effort into getting dressed. He went down into the kitchen and winced, sitting down and telling the chef what he wanted, hungry and not really paying attention to much else. 

 

Arthur smirked as he watched Antonio walk in “Morning Toni~ how do you feel?” he purred out, knowing exactly how the other was probably feeling, and enjoying being the cause of it. He was such a sadist, but he embraced it really. He stood after he was done and stretched before placing his plate in the sink “I'll be on the deck.” He said and ran his fingers across the other’s shoulders as he passed.

 

Antonio looked up at Arthur and smirked. “Sore.” He retorted. He laid his head on the table and shivered slightly when Arthur brushed his shoulder. He hummed and nodded, waving his hand dismissively and waiting at the table for his meal, deciding he’d wait around here for it and eat somewhat slowly. 

 

Arthur made his way onto the deck and started to direct his crew before fixing the course, it had been a few days since they'd been near land or seen a ship so he was certain they'd find a ship fairly soon before they arrived at their next land destination. He decided he wasn't going to shower or get dressed until lunch had passed and he wouldn't allow Antonio to do so until then either.

 

Antonio didn’t mind not getting dressed. When he was given food he thanked the chef and began to eat it. He hummed to himself when he finished and just set the dish aside this time, not able to clean it himself. He stood up and went to go find Arthur again. He smirked softly. He grabbed hold of Arthur gently and kissed him softly. “There’s your good morning kiss~” he teased.

 

Arthur smirked into the kiss and swiped his tongue along the others lip before pulling away slightly, before running his hands down the Spaniards back to grope his ass before fully pulling away “And there is my good morning to you too.” he drawled out smugly. It really was a nice ass, that whole rumor of Spaniards having amazing asses was apparently true. “Are you going to be up to a raid tomorrow? I've gotten word from one of my scouts there's a ship about a day's travel from here.”

 

Antonio hummed and gasped at first, smirking and playfully rolling his eyes. “Hmm. I think I can manage that. Maybe if we take it a little easier tonight~” he chuckled softly and shrugged. “I think a raid sounds fun. It’s been awhile since I’ve fought anyone other than you and your crew” he chuckled to himself. 

 

“Hmm does that mean no candle wax, because if you want easy I'd be fine with oral sex.” He scoffed after a moment in amusement “That's right, then you should have plenty of energy and strength for it. And I've decided you can keep one thing you find on the ship tomorrow as well.”

 

Antonio hummed. “Mm I could give you oral~ If that's what you want.” he smirked. “Oh? I can keep one thing. That sounds nice. I’ll have to decide then” He chuckled softly. “But I’ll have to actually get stuff before I can decide” he chuckled.

 

“Of course, unless you’re psychic. Mmm you’ll have to tell me how to please you then, because I thoroughly enjoy receiving blow jobs, but I’m not very big into giving them.” He said unapologetically, but he was willing to make up for it however the brunet liked, so long as he was willing of course. “Just remember not to overexert yourself~.” He purred out as he leaned forward with a lecherous smirk.

 

Antonio hummed softly and chuckled. “I think it’s more my job to please you~” He responded. “I’m fine with just giving it. You don’t have to please me” He shrugged. He wouldn’t mind it, really. He wasn’t the one who was in need of it. He just agreed because he liked sex. 

 

Arthur shrugged “Let me know if you change your mind.” He said lightly, more amused. This was almost too perfect an arrangement in his opinion, he really was getting all the benefits and there wasn’t much downside really, actually come to think of it there was no downside for him. He pulled away to move around the ship, in a better mood then he has been in awhile. He directed his crew around before focusing on the route, he would have to stick by the wheel for a few hours to keep them on course and at a reasonable speed.

 

Antonio gave a nod and hummed. He didn’t particularly want to go back in the room yet but he was still sore. He decided he would sit on the steps on one side so he was close to Arthur and still able to sit. He did just that heading over to the steps and smiling softly, looking out at the sea. He didn’t get to look at it much when he was captain of his own ship. So it was nice to do that now. 

 

Arthur glanced over at the Spaniard every now and then. Once lunchtime came around he stretched before moving back over to Antonio “Do you want to shower before or after lunch?” He asked smoothly, he was of course insinuating they would shower together, though just a shower is all he intended.

 

Antonio looked up when Arthur came closer. “Hmm may as well wait till after” he chuckled softly. “Unless you would prefer to shower first” he shrugged. He figured they would be showering together. They both needed to get clean and it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen eachother naked. Considering they were naked now. He chuckled to himself and looked up at Arthur. 

 

Arthur only nodded “Alright time for lunch then.” He held out his hand for the Spaniard to take to help him up. He pulled him up before pulling him into his chest and wrapping an arm around him securely as his other hand found its way to Antonio’s ass. He swiped his tongue along the other’s lower lip before nibbling on it. This wasn’t just a whim of his, it was also another little show for his crew to see just who the Spaniard belonged to.

 

Antonio nodded and took his hand, blushing slightly but smirking. He hummed and put his arms around Arthur, opening his mouth slightly in a gasped and closing his eyes. “You seem to really like my ass~” he chuckled softly. 

 

He only hummed in agreement, taking his time to explore the others mouth, sliding his tongue over Antonio’s before slowly pulling away with small smirk “Mm I do, it’s quite nice.” He emphasized his compliment with another squeeze before pulling away and turning towards the kitchens “Alright time for food.” He said simply

 

Antonio hummed into his mouth and smirked softly, gasping again and chuckling softly. “Mm sounds good~” he chuckled softly and following him down to the kitchen, watching the Brit from behind and smirking. 

 

Arthur lazily strolled into the kitchens and requested his meal before sitting on the table rather than a chair, it was more comfortable for some reason. He tilted his head as he looked over at the Spaniard thoughtfully before looking back at the food, watching it be prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio told the chef what he wanted as well and sat down in a chair, looking up at Arthur and humming. “It’s nice from below too~” he hummed and smirked softly. He looked at the Brit for a moment longer before looking at the chef. 

 

Arthur didn’t normally blush, especially when it came to these kinds of situations, but it was unexpected in all honesty. It was barely noticeable and lasted only a few seconds before he smirked “Mm I should hope so.” He took his plate as he was offered it and started to eat, taking his time.

 

Antonio chuckled softly at the Brit and hummed and continued to watch him. He thanked the chef when he was given his food and began to eat it as well. He didn’t mind taking his time either. He felt comfortable naked. The only uncomfortable part was that he still had a bit of cum and such that was on him. But that wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 

Once he finished his plate he set it to the side and stretched languidly before hopping off the table. “Meet me in the showers.” Was all he said before sauntering off towards his room. He turned on the shower and stepped in after it heated up and stood for a bit just enjoying the water and waiting for Antonio.

 

Antonio nodded, finishing his own meal. He stood up when his meal was finished and set his plate on Arthur’s. He hummed and headed into the captain’s room. He went into the shower and climbed in with him, smirking softly. He looked at Arthur as he smirked and hummed. 

 

When Antonio hopped in he smirked in greeting before moving out of the spray to allow the Spaniard in. He grabbed the bar of soap and a rag before using both to slowly wash his body, almost making it seem like unintentionally being seductive, even though he knew what he was doing. Even though he wasn't going to initiate anything, it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun and tease the other.

 

Antonio smirked as he stepped into the water. He watched Arthur and hummed. He enjoyed the little show the Brit put on, even if he didn't much express that other than keeping a smirk on his face as he watched Arthur. 

 

Arthur quickly soaped up his hair before stepping into the Spaniard’s personal space to get into the spray of water rather than having Antonio move out of it. He grinned lecherously before looking up and away from the other and started to rinse off.

 

Antonio smirked softly and looked over Arthur. He stepped away to wash himself off but kept his eyes on Arthur still, smirking softly. He didn't mind that they were a bit close. It shouldn't bother anyone with their relationship at this point. 

 

Arthur never really minded personal space or lack thereof in general, but with Antonio he just always felt the urge to get closer. He just chalked it down to liking to see the others reactions and having a bit of fun. He moved out of the spray to allow the Spaniard back in once he was done washing off.

 

Antonio smiled genuinely as he stepped back into the spray. He was honestly happy about being with Arthur. He almost didn’t want to admit it. But for a long time, fighting like they did, he wondered if they would ever do more than beat each other. He was glad they finally did. 

 

Arthur stretched and looked over the Spaniard and gave a lazy wave to show he was getting out before doing so. He dried off before putting on some pants and put on his coat, leaving it open, mostly because he knew it made him look cooler and sexier and he was all about that image. He sauntered back onto the deck to watch the course for a bit longer.

 

Antonio nodded. He finished rinsing off before climbing out and drying off. He only put on pants, not bothering much with the jacket before meeting Arthur outside. He waited near him, starting to feel a bit less sore since he was up and walking around instead of sitting. 

 

“We’re getting closer to the ship. You still want to go on this one, or wait for the next?” He asked lightly as he tilted his head curiously as he looked away from his little map and towards the Spaniard.

 

Antonio smirked. “I’ll go on it. I’m not going to miss out on any of the raids I get to do” he chuckled softly. “I don’t feel as sore anymore either~” He hummed. “So it’ll be fine” 

 

Arthur nodded a light smirk playing on his lips “Alright we should be ready by early tomorrow then. Since you’re not part of my crew you can back out and not suffer for it.” He grinned in amusement before moving his gaze back to the map, humming thoughtfully.

 

Antonio nodded and hummed. “Alright. I shouldn’t have to back out~ So that doesn't matter much” he said dismissively and shrugged, smirking a bit. 

 

Arthur nodded absently before standing up fully and stretching “Alright, just letting you know. I’ll be in my office for bit if you need me or anything.” He said before folding the map back up and moving towards his office. He might be a pirate but there was still paperwork. He always avoided it until the last minute and then regretted it because it was always way more work than if he had done it in increments before.

 

Antonio hummed a bit and nodded. “I’m going to sit out here for a bit” he shrugged. He liked looking at the water. He honestly like having no responsibilities as the captain. Not that he didn’t like being captain. But it was nice to relax as well. 

 

Arthur nodded “Alright, have fun. You know where I am if you need or want me.” He called back lazily before making his way into his office and closing the door, but leaving it open a crack to show the Spaniard he could just waltz on in if he wanted to, but his crew knew to always knock and wait for his allowance for them to enter. He sighed lightly as he looked over all the damned paperwork before getting to work.

 

Antonio stayed on the deck for a bit and hummed to himself. He looked out over the water for a while before decided to go in with Arthur. He went into the Brit’s office and closed the door all the way. “Watcha doin’?” He asked, smirking a bit.

 

Arthur looked up and shook his head with a huff as he gestured to the papers   
“Bloody paperwork. This is the worst part of being a pirate.” He muttered before leaning his cheek on one hand as he continued to scratch his pen on the paper, drawing up deals and orders and threats.

 

Antonio shrugged a bit. “I never minded it much~” he hummed a bit and moved behind him. “Is there anything I can do to help you relax a bit?” he smirked and placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. 

 

Arthur looked up for a moment and hummed in thought before smirking “Quite a few things, but I shouldn’t get too distracted until I actually finish.” He said, both smug and highly amused, before going back to the papers, scowling slightly as the the thought of Antonio was already more than distracting.

 

Antonio hummed and smirked at him. “I’m sure there are ways around distracting you too much and still keeping you entertained.” He smirked and massaged his shoulders a bit. 

 

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment and leaned back slightly into the Spaniards hands “Well then I'm not very creative, but I wouldn't mind seeing your ideas.~” he replied, voice thick with amusement, but also very curious. 

 

Antonio smirked and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “I think that is doable” He continued to massage the Brit. “I think it all depends, on what you consider distracting~”

 

Arthur scoffed a bit in amusement “honestly I'll be done in about twenty minutes if you can wait for my attention long enough, but either way I can soldier through most things without breaking focus.”

 

Antonio huffed a bit at looked at Arthur. He sat down and crossed his arms. “fine” he looked at the blond. “But once you’re done you have to pay attention to me” he teased, playfully. He wasn’t really serious, though, since Arthur was the captain now and could ignore him if he really wanted to. 

 

Arthur's eyes flicked over to the Spaniard before glancing back at his work, in all honesty he'd probably be done in ten minutes, but he was doing a bit of teasing in his own way. He adopted an exasperated tone and sighed heavily as his hand moved across the page “If you insist I suppose I could grant that request.” His expression ruined his tone though, his eyes full of mirth and his lips twitching ever so slightly into a smirk as he talked.

 

Antonio smirked a bit and nodded. He laid back as far as he could and looked up, staying silent to let Arthur finish. He would like to do something but he figured he should play it safe and just stay silent and still for now. Arthur shouldn’t take too long

 

After a moment of silence Arthur decided to speed up a bit as Antonio seemed to want to play good, which was fine by him, he did have to finish. After a few minutes of just the sound of the pen scratching across the paper the blond dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair as he stretched languidly to release the tension of sitting for that amount of time. “All done.” He said softly.

 

Antonio sat up and looked over at the captain. He smirked and nodded. “mkay~ so now you are going to pay attention to me?” he smirked “And only me?” his tone changed to be a bit more seductive. He didn't really care what the answer was, just wanted to tease the brit. 

 

Arthur’s brow rose just a fraction as he heard the Spaniards tone change, he certainly liked the direction that tone implied. He grinned roguishly and leaned forward a bit toward the brunette “Well that really depends on how much attention you give to me.” He pushed the papers a bit to the side absently as he looked over at the Spaniard.

 

Antonio moved over to his desk and sat up on it, avoiding the papers and smirking. “I have nothing else to give my attention to~” he hummed and put his arms around Arthur’s neck. “so it’ll be all on you” 

 

Arthur’s grin turned to one of slight excitement as he quickly wrapped one arm around Antonio’s waist and the other went up to grip his hair and bring him down into a kiss. “That’s what I like to hear.” He practically purred.

 

Antonio kissed back deeply and pulled himself as close to Arthur as possible, leaning into the kiss. “Mm well I think I belong to you at this point so there really isn’t much else to say~”

 

Arthur leaned back a moment and flicked his eyes over the Spaniard “I’m oh so glad you agree. Did you have anything you wished to say or do in here before we go to the bedroom, I would assume the desk is rather uncomfortable.” He might be jumping the gun, but the Spaniards statement just spiked his desire quite a few notches. He always did enjoy total possession and for everyone to understand what was his was his.

 

Antonio looked at Arthur and hummed a bit. “Let’s just go. I don’t mind the desk, but that’s not what matters anyway~ The bedroom will be more fun and more comfortable~” he let go of Arthur to get off the desk and wait for him to stand as well.

 

Arthur nodded, he nearly huffed when the other stepped away, he was going to offer to carry him, either over the shoulder or bridal, it would’ve set the mood a bit more and been amusing as he walked across the deck. He stood before sauntering out the room and into his bedroom before turning with a flourish and bowing with a large smirk at Antonio “Well well how do you do?”

 

Antonio followed him and raised an eyebrow at the behavior. “Mm. I don't think that’s what you should be asking~” he smirked and looked at the captain, moving over to the bed and sitting down, motioning for Arthur to move closer to him, adjusting to be on his knees. 

 

Arthur shrugged with a grin “Trying to set the fun mood is all.” He said before deciding to see what the Spaniard was doing and moved over to be in front of him and leaned down to steal a kiss and nibble on his lower lip a bit playfully.

 

Antonio smirked. He pulled himself to Arthur’s level and kissed back deeply, putting his arms around Arthur’s neck again and opened his mouth to let him take control. 

 

Arthur hummed happily when the other allowed him entrance and quickly took advantage. One hand moved to entangle in the Spaniards hair, tugging slightly every now and then while the other moved to roughly grope Antonio's ass.

 

Antonio groaned into his mouth and leaned into the pulling. He put his arms around Arthur again and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss as he did. 

 

Arthur pulled away slightly and smirked with a brow raised “Changing the plans to another fuck, ay?” mirth was in his eyes, he was back to teasing, though anyone could tell the lust was there and growing. He slid his hands over to Antonio's collar and tugged slightly at the clothes.

 

Antonio pouted when he pulled away. “as much as I would love to have you fuck me, I still do need to be able to walk for the raid” he pouted a bit. “so I think we should stick to the blow for tonight” he smirked at the Brit and placed his hands on his sides. 

 

Well those words already had him excited, but he wasn't embarrassed by it, he couldn't deny he was actually a bit eager. He grinned and winked a bit playfully “Well then everyone would certainly know who you belonged to. But I can't say I am not curious to see what your little mouth can do~” He purred out.

 

Antonio hummed and ran his hands down Arthur’s sides, pulling the Brit’s pants down as he slid further down and pushing him back so he was on the bed. He crawled towards him and smirked. “I’ll just have to show you~” He smirked and tucked his head down, licking along Arthur’s member teasingly. 

 

Arthur allowed the other to push him on the bed and his grin widened a bit as he leaned up a bit on his elbows to look down at the Spaniard to watch what he did. “hands on demonstrations are always the bessstt~” He started that out normally but ended up partially moaning the last of the sentence as Antonio started to tease him. It was mostly in anticipation for what was to come and now he realized he wouldn’t be able to handle as much teasing as he liked to dish out. Damn “Hmm don't think we should spend too much time fooling around tonight, aye? Need your rest for the raid.” There, he wasn't going to get any less subtle about trying to get the Spaniard to stop teasing.

 

Antonio smirked. “ay I think you might just be a little impatient~” he hummed and put his lips around Arthur’s tip, sliding his tongue along it and starting to take his member into his mouth. He continued to use his tongue as he began to suck and bob on the Brit’s member. 

 

Arthur was about to retort with something clever but it choked around a gasp he let out at the sensations “Not impatient, but damn that feels good.” he said lowly, closing his eyes to regain his composure. He rolled his hips slightly, hoping to get a bit more pressure and friction than the Spaniard was giving him. He opened his eyes after a moment and refocused his gaze to watch Antonio.

 

Antonio sped up on his bobbing and made sure to use his tongue to keep him pleased. He relaxed his throat to take more of him into his throat. He focused all his attention on pleasing Arthur. 

 

He couldn't help the moan and bucked his hips slightly in response to the Spaniard. He shifted his weight slightly to one arm and reached down and tangled his fingers into Antonio's hair switching between tugging on his hair and shifting his hips, though tried to keep from bucking them too much, not wanting to make the other too uncomfortable.

 

Antonio groaned around him to vibrate his member, continuing to expertly suck and bob. He made sure the Brit was pleased while also relaxing his throat to take in the full length. 

 

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat once the vibrations started “Tonio, I’m going to cum in a minute.” He untangled his hand from the others hair to allow him to back away when he gave his warning. 

 

Antonio licked up his member and pulled off. “Do you not want me to swallow it?” He asked, tilting his head. “I don’t mind if you cum in my mouth” He shrugged. 

 

Arthur let out a noncommittal noise “Just whatever you want...Just...a bit more.” His voice came out slightly raspy, he was so close, he had to physically stop himself from letting out a light whine at the loss of contact he needed so badly at that moment.

 

Antonio nodded and placed his lips back on Arthur’s member, smirking a bit to himself and continuing with his motions from before. He licked up the length and let his throat relax around it. 

 

Arthur threw his head back slightly and let out a mix between a gasp and a moan as he got the contact he needed back. He tensed up slightly a few moments later, abruptly came before relaxing, a relieved and almost blissful and breathless explicit and compliment left his mouth as he came down from his high.

 

Antonio continued to lick up his member until he came. He gulped down the Brit’s seed and licked his lips, humming a bit. He licked up the Brit’s member to clean it off and pulled away, licking his lips again and wiping his mouth with his wrist. 

 

Arthur looked down at the Spaniard and watched him for a moment, a smirk forming on his lips. That was more arousing than he thought it should be and he sat up before leaning forward to catch the other in a quick unexpected and rough kiss. 

 

Antonio’s eyes went wide for a moment before sliding closed as he kissed back, arms reaching up to wrap around Arthur’s neck. 

 

Arthur’s smirk widened and he moved his hand back into the other’s hair, tangling his fingers through it. He nipped the other’s lip, not hard enough to draw blood but still enough to be considered slightly harsh.

 

Antonio groaned a bit into his lips and opened his mouth to let him in. He tightened his grip around Arthur to pull himself closer and therefore deepen the kiss. 

 

Arthur didn’t let the opportunity pass by and slipped his tongue past the others parted lips as he helped pull the brunette on top of him. He wouldn’t push the Spaniard any farther, really not wanting to hinder him in their plans tomorrow even after all the teasing. He pulled away slightly reluctantly but still bore a smug and pleased smirk as he looked at Antonio “Now that was rather enjoyable.” He purred out slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio gasped a bit and leaned into him, letting him have full control over his mouth. He pouted a bit when he pulled away and looked over his face. “I’m glad I was able to please you, captain~” he hummed out.

 

“Mmm I as well.” He murmured before loosening his grip. “You should probably get your rest for the raid tomorrow” Amusement laced his tone as he let the other go and sat up “I have to go make sure all the preparations are complete.”

 

Antonio leaned back and nodded. “alright. I’ll just rest up then” he shrugged and laid down on the bed fully. He closed his eyes and relaxed. 

 

Arthur nodded once before heaving himself off the bed and grabbed some pants and his jacket before making his way back onto the desk. It was after all a bit chilly, otherwise he wouldn’t bother. He went around the ship, making sure all his crew knew what to do and that all the preparations were complete; this was the first real raid in a while and he couldn’t deny he was very excited. It took a good while before he deemed everything acceptable and slowly made his way to bed.

 

Antonio hummed to himself when the door closed and smirked a bit to himself before nodding and falling asleep. Rest was necessary for what he was planning so he was glad he would be getting that. 

 

Arthur climbed into bed after changing out of his pants and jacket once again. He looked at the Spaniard for a moment before nodding to himself in satisfaction and falling asleep fairly quickly despite his excitement for the next day.

 

Antonio smiled a bit in his sleep when he felt Arthur join him. He rolled over to be closer and nuzzle into the Brit habitually. 

 

Arthur accommodated the brunette when he moved and wrapped his arms around the other, making himself more comfortable subconsciously. He woke rather early and lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and shaking Antonio awake “Antonio~ We need to get ready for the raid, we’ll be on some ships shortly.” He grinned, excitement for the violence and loot and fun he’ll get shortly.

 

Antonio yawned and rubbed his eyes, nodding and sitting up. He swung his feet over the side of the bed. “Is there anyway you’d prefer I dress so they don’t confuse me for the captain?” he asked, mostly referring to his coat, since it was a captain’s coat. 

 

Arthur hummed thoughtfully as he looked absently as his dresser, “If you want a different outfit then you can look through my drawers, and just leave the jacket really.” He moved forward and sifted through his clothes before he threw on a pair of black pants and white shirt and grabbed his jacket from where he threw it the night before.

 

Antonio nodded and shrugged. He pulled out a pair of pants and simple shirt from Arthur’s dresser and put them on, adjusting them as much as he could since he and Arthur were not really the same size. He looked at the Brit with a small smile. 

 

Arthur looked over with a crooked grin, full of what could be described as bloodthirsty excitement “Ready? We’ll be arriving shortly once I get the last report from my scout and adjust the course accordingly. We’ll head to the room with the weapons and such in a moment as well.”

 

Antonio nodded and smirked a bit. He was excited. He had so many plans for this raid and he got to actually participate until those took place. He smiled brightly. “Sounds wonderful” he hummed and looked at the Brit. 

 

Arthur nodded once “Alright then, let’s get to it. Breakfast should be served if you’re hungry.” He added as an afterthought as he started to lead the way to the arms room.

 

Antonio smiled and nodded. He followed after Arthur and looked around as he did. He was glad to get to use his sword as well, since he really needed practice.

 

Arthur reached the arms room and took out his key and unlocked the door before stepping aside to let the Spaniard in “Your sword is on the far left.” He already had his sword on him, never letting it too far out of his reach.

 

Antonio stepped inside and smiled. He grabbed his sword, knowing it when he saw it and looked it over. He ran his fingers along the handle and smirked. He may not be the best with a sword. But he did love them.

 

Arthur leaned against the doorframe and watched the other for a moment. He now felt slightly bad keeping the others blade away from him for this whole time. He’d be pretty pissed himself if he wasn’t allowed to know where his sword was being kept. “Ready?”

 

Antonio nodded and smiled at Arthur. “Yeah. I’m ready” he looked at his sword again for a moment then went towards Arthur. “As long as you are”

 

Arthur grinned again “I’ve been ready since last night. This is going to be fun, and a nice stretch of the muscles. Besides my boys need a good bout of violence every few days or they start to get rowdy with each other.” He beckoned the other out before calling his crew over to sort themselves out so he could lock the door once again.

 

Antonio smirked. “Ah I have been prepared for a while too then” he chuckled. “I was excited to get to participate because of my not even getting to keep my sword” he laughed a bit. 

 

Arthur grinned, a tad sheepishly “Well there was no need to risk anything.” Once his crew grabbed their things, he closed and locked the door before stuffing his key back into his jacket. He didn’t want the enemy to be able to get into the room in case some managed to get on board.

 

Antonio chuckled. “yeah yeah. Couldn't have me running around stabbing people. Whatever. I’ve got it now. I would have done the same.” he looked at Arthur and chuckled.

 

Arthur shrugged “I would’ve been very pissed but I also would have understood because I definitely would have taken any opportunity to run a hole through any of your crew if I was less of a sword handler and lost to you.”

 

Antonio chuckled and nodded. “Well it’s not a matter of that anymore” he gave a smirk. “I’ll be running ‘er through a common enemy anyway” he shrugged. Well if Arthur’s crew was a common enemy it wasn’t really a lie.

 

Arthur’s grin turned more smug and he hummed lightly in agreement “Yes and we’ll be coming up on the ship very shortly according to the scout. I’m going to get something light to eat, just so my hunger doesn’t pull my focus from the fight. Are you eating?”

 

Antonio nodded. “sounds good” he smirked a bit. “yes I think I should eat some. At least a little” he decided, looking at Arthur and smiling. 

 

Arthur just nodded and lead the way to the kitchen where he requested something light for himself The chef was the only one who was allowed to stay on the ship besides the two that would guard the ship and chef, and alert the rest of the attacking crew some enemy got past them.

 

Antonio followed him and hummed. He asked for a something small as well, thanking him then sitting down and smiling. He looked at Arthur with a small smirk then up at the chef.

 

Arthur ate quickly and contently. Once done he left his plate there before making his way onto deck, to watch as they came into view of the ship they were targeting. Everything was ready, and everything would go to plan. They would grab more loot and get to have some violent fun.

 

Antonio ate what he got as well. He thanked the chef quickly before following Arthur up to the deck, smirking proudly. He was very excited. He couldn’t wait to be back on his feet as a captain. Not that this was bad, just not what he wanted.

 

Arthur started to bark out orders, relaxing into his role as they got ready to begin the raid. He gave his usual warning before moving alongside their ship and started to board and overwhelm the other crew, always liking to strike first. They quickly went about attacking the enemy, though a few slipped away to search for the loot.

 

Antonio watched him with a hum and slipped away from Arthur’s sight before starting to attack the Brit’s crew as well as the other crew, making his way towards someone who seemed important. “I am going to be escaping through your ship. If you stay silent I’ll fight for your side” he whispered to the other, fighting off a few of Arthur’s crew while the discussion went down. 

 

Rather than going after Antonio, one of the crew members searched for Arthur to tell him what Antonio was doing. He pointed to the Spaniard right as a sword ran through his arm, causing him to drop it and gasp in shock and pain. 

 

Arthur looked over with a frown before his brows creased in anger, covering up the shock quite well. He scowled as he understood what the Spaniard was doing before growling and stepping forward to deal with it. He would get it under control again and he would have to revoke the other’s privileges or just kill him then and there, depending on how the situation went. 

 

Antonio dropped to his knees and held his arm, looking straight down the sword of one of Arthur’s crew members. 

 

The crew member turned his head, while keeping his sword pointed at Antonio, to check if anyone had informed the captain. When he saw Arthur headed this way he gave a nod and looked back at Antonio.

 

The Spaniard immediately recognized that it had been a stupid idea and bit his lip. He looked at the Brit approaching them then down, holding his wound tightly. 

 

Arthur was more than a little pissed especially since he had given the other so much leeway thinking of how much he himself would go insane not being able to raid use his own sword. He even had to stop his fun now because he had to deal with the Spaniard’s attempt, though he let his crew continue, knowing they would be successful and he would be uninterrupted. He stopped in front of the brunette before bending over to harshly grab his chin and force him to look at his face. “So this was your plan the whole time, hmm? No more leeway, no more nice treatment, you’re just like every other prisoner I’ve kept and killed.” His eyes showed a cold fury.

 

Antonio gulped and opened his mouth. “Im...wait...but it’s not what it looks like! He started attacking me! I didn't know what to do!” he quickly came up with the excuse, though almost knew it wouldn't work. He just hoped Arthur was stupid enough to believe him. 

 

Arthur snorted “And you expect me to be stupid now as well? I know my men, so don’t even bother with that excuse.” He shoved him down and away from him, towards a couple of his men as he turned away, uncaring of his injury. His men would take care of the spaniard while he finished up the raid with the rest of his crew.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio’s mouth went wide and he grit his teeth. He winced and grabbed at his arm, holding his stab wound and starting to tremble a bit. He fucked up and he knew it. It was far too late at this point to do anything about it though. He pushed himself up so he was seated and looked down at his lap. He knew the Brit’s crew was behind him but he didn't look at them. 

 

The two pirates that stayed behind nudged the Spaniard “You can get up now and walk yourself or we’ll drag you. You have ten seconds.” 

 

Antonio huffed and considered just letting them drag him. At this point it didn't matter. He doubted Arthur would let him out again. So he just waited and didn’t look at them, continuing to hold his wound.

 

One of the men growled lightly before signaling the other to grab the Spaniard with him. They roughly pulled him up to his feet but didn’t wait to see if he’d walk, just dragging him along as they quickly made their way back onto their own ship. They shoved him in the cell he was in before and made their way back out again without another word.

 

Antonio gasped and stumbled after them, wincing at how it tugged at his injury. He stumbled down to the cell floor when he was shoved and huffed a bit. He moved over to the corner and curled up, pulling his knees in and burying his face, still holding his arm. 

 

Arthur and his crew took care of the rest of the enemy and looted the ship before returning to their ship. A small fire had been set by one of his crew members in the lower decks, either they put it out before it sunk the ship and killed the others or they had lifeboats, but it wasn’t his concern. He had gotten what he wanted. He was more focused on what problem he had to deal with now. The Spaniard. He was still angry, but spilling blood and looting had calmed him down significantly. He directed his crew members around as he set the course before taking his time as he made his way back down to the brig. 

 

All at once, it seemed to Antonio, everything began to hit him. He wouldn't see the boys again. He didn't even know for certain what Arthur had done with them. For all he knew they could have been tossed overboard once he was turned. He was in pain, but not nearly as much as he assumed he was about to be. He probably just ruined the only chance he had at a good life with Arthur on this ship. He didn't realize it at first but he had begun to cry. And once he realized it, it only got worse. He sobbed softly and trembled. Antonio curled up tightly into a ball, head buried in his knees and sobbed. He didn't care if Arthur saw anymore. He didn't know what else to do. They just wouldn't stop. So he just let them out. 

 

Arthur was mad enough where he didn’t even attempt at some higher than thou walk like his usual saunter and stepped into the brig, scowl on his face as he thought of how to deal with the Spaniard. His scowl morphed into a sneer, realizing the brunette was crying. As if that was going to work on him or make him more lenient. He had been betrayed. He scoffed lightly “You should know better than to try such a thing here and now. You betrayed me. After the fact I trusted you.” His sneer widened as he said the word trusted. He was very angry with himself and Antonio, especially Antonio for actually using it against him. He certainly wasn’t going to let it happen again. He’d never been in a situation like this and that was more upsetting. He came down to rant and get answers before deciding to get rid of him.

 

Antonio flinched at first when he heard Arthur walking towards him then his head shot up from it’s buried position. Even with his dark skin it was possible to see how much he had been crying the spots of red still managed their way in. He looked at Arthur and sniffled, hiccuping slightly. What, did Arthur think he was faking this or something? God no he would see no reason in that. He had assumed it would just irritate Arthur more if he were crying. Why would he do it on purpose? “I-I...I know...I...I was stupid” he hiccupped again and sniffled, trying to wipe his eyes and stop himself from crying. “But I’m never gonna see the only people I really cared about ever again. You took them away from me. What did you expect?” he didn't expect an answer. He just shook his head and cried into his knees “I thought I could...but clearly it didn't matter because now I’ve only made things worse and I get it. I’m stupid and useless and I never really deserved to be a captain anyway. The boys are probably so much better off without me. So what’s the point in pretending I’m strong? At this point even you know I’m not” he sniffled and hid his face in his knees again. 

 

Arthur’s brow rose a bit as the Spaniard rambled on. It made more sense and more genuine when he actually listened. He had completely forgotten about the children Antonio had had with him and honestly he didn’t understand the strong attachment he seemed to have for them. They were just children. He snorted and shook his head a wry smirk donning his lips “If I considered you useless I would have killed you the first time I landed on your ship. I’m more than angry with you. I had even contemplated killing you. I honestly forgot about them, and I forgot how stupid they make people act. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you now.” He was blunt, and he really didn’t know what course to take now that he understood the Spaniards actions, though foolish and infuriating as they were. He supposed, no he knew he wouldn’t stop trying to get the upper hand if he was ever put in Antonio’s position, but that didn’t stop him from being angry. 

 

Antonio’s head shot up at the mention that Arthur had contemplated killing him for his actions. He never even realized Arthur had that power. But he did. It wouldn’t be hard to shoot him here and now. The thought made him tremble. He didn't want to die. He wanted to see the boys. He wanted to hold them and hug them. Just one more time at least. He never even got to say goodbye to them. He started to tear up again. “A-Arthur...I-I can’t even imagine how angry you are. I’m sure you’re more than furious...b-but...But. You also can’t possibly know what it’s like to lose a child can you?...even if you do...i just...i can’t die...Even if it’s not for a really long time or really ever again...i just want to see them. I want to say goodbye...I...I can’t die...please...please Arthur if you have mercy for even just one moment please don't kill me” he whimpered as he looked up at Arthur, putting his hands together to emphasize his begging. 

 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. Mercy? Who was he to ask for such a thing? He was a pirate! He of all people should understand there was no mercy as a pirate. Otherwise there wouldn’t be anything to being a pirate. But he always enjoyed begging, and he was sure the Spaniard was using that on purpose. Or not, he seemed genuine. And Antonio was right he didn’t know what it was like but he also didn’t care. Arthur scowled as he looked down at the brunette, thinking. “Fine.” He growled after a few moments “I won’t kill you.” He squatted down to be on level with the other so he could see the anger and seriousness in his face more clearly. “But I’m not letting you go. You belong to me. There won’t be anymore little ‘stunts’ and if there ever is I won’t hesitate to kill you where you are.” He stood and quickly turned away not waiting for a response. “And I never harmed you children. I am always true to my word.” He made his way out a second later. He needed to cool off again.

 

Antonio kept his eyes locked on the Brit as he waited for a response. It felt like he was waiting for ever, when in reality it wasn’t very long at all. He was somewhat relieved to hear the response. Though when Arthur squatted close he gulped down heavily. He continued to keep his eyes on Arthur and he gave a shaky nod at the threat. He watched as Arthur got up and turned, flinching and huffing at his comments. He shook his head, not entirely buying that comment. But he wouldn't say that out loud. He was on a thin high wire as it was. He just kept silent until Arthur was gone at which point he started to sob again. He knew Arthur wouldn’t let him go. He may as well be a trophy in a case at this point. But still, he prayed that someday he’d see them again. It didn’t matter if Arthur hurt them. He just wanted to hold them once more. He hugged his knees to his chest and sighed gently. He had nothing more to do than wait for Arthur so that is all he did. Was sit. And wait.

 

Arthur took his time cooling off, taking it out on his crew members as he walked around the deck. By the time he was calm it was because he had thought of a very nice punishment. Well nice in the sense it was going to be uncomfortable at best and very painful at worst. He grabbed what he needed before heading back down to the brig. “Stand up. Hands above your head touching the bars. As far as you can reach.” He waited a few moments and quickly produced the cuffs and expertly cuffed the spaniards wrists to the bars above his head before he could hesitate again and attempt to pull away. “This is your punishment. No food for the night and I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon at the least.”

 

Antonio flinched at first when he heard Arthur speak. He stood up immediately but was confused when he was told to put his hands up. He moved closer to the bars and hesitated before reaching his hands up as far as they would go. His eyes widened when they were cuffed that way and he looked at Arthur. The food aspect wasn’t surprising. He would have expected more even. He didn't think he’d be getting food again until he desperately needed it. But being cuffed was surprising. What being in a cold cell with no coat wasn’t enough? No not after what he’d done. It wouldn’t be enough for him if he were in Arthur’s position. Hell this wouldn’t be either. He’d probably beat himself too. Though he hoped Arthur wasn’t planning on that as well. He didn't speak, not really sure what to say. How does one react to being cuffed like this other than shock and silence? Well he supposed there was struggling. But there was no point and he knew it. So he just stayed silent. 

 

Arthur Looked the other over, to gauge his reaction and make sure it was done properly before nodding to himself in satisfaction. He relaxed as he let his usual smirk fall into place “Good. Have fun, love.” He gave one wave before turning and leaving once again, feeling a bit better now that he got most of his anger out through both punishments with his crew and the rather slow punishment for Antonio. He went and enjoyed his dinner before heading off to bed.

 

Antonio watched Arthur leave. He sighed and looked up at his hands. Well sleep would be interesting. He sighed and shifted so he could lean his head on a bar. This was more awkward at first but the second he tried to relax he felt the tugging at his wrists and winced. He sighed and shrugged it off. It wasn't like that fact would change any time soon. He laid his head on the bar again and closed his eyes. It started to settle in how cold it was in the brig once he had calmed and wasn’t too busy sobbing to notice. Not to mention he felt thirsty thanks to it. But he doubted that’d get fixed either. He eventually managed to fall asleep, somehow ignoring that it was a little more than uncomfortable. Painful even. Though he assumed that was why Arthur had done it. 

 

Arthur slept in, very much enjoying taking his time to find time to go down to the brig. He ate his breakfast slowly then spent a few hours on deck. Once it was noon he decided that he had waited long enough and grabbed a small amount of food for the Spaniard and pocketed the key to the cuffs. He slowly made his way into the brig, sauntering into the room. “Good morning, sleep well?” the smugness and satisfaction was clear in his voice, feeling like the punishment was making up for the brunettes betrayal.

 

Antonio had woken multiple times in the middle of the night and eventually just gave up on the sleeping aspect in general. He looked up tiredly when Arthur entered again and grumbled. He didn't speak. He was exhausted and didn't feel the need to say anything. His wrists were already agitated and if he were any paler it may be obvious that they were red from it. Well at least Arthur was in a better mood. That was great. He knew he had been very stupid but at this point he’d almost have preferred just being beaten. At least then it was over. No food maybe. But still it was over with. This was gradually increasing in more ways than one. 

 

He examined the Spaniard before holding up the food “Now I either take those off so you can eat then they go back on, or I don’t take them off at all and you don’t get to eat.” A little incentive like food would give him more cooperation from the spaniard. He wasn’t sure how long he planned on making Antonio stay in such a position cuffed, but it would stay on until he felt the other felt enough pain to make up entirely for his actions. He hummed a bit as he waited for a response, lightly shaking the plate a bit to keep his attention on it.

 

That didn’t seem like a very hard choice. Of course he was going to eat. And he took the cuffs off. Other than having to put them back after he didn't particularly see a downside to that. He nodded shakily. “I’ll eat” he whispered. He didn’t know what more to say to get that point across. He didn’t see a need to speak. He tried to shift a bit to get more comfortable but only ended up tugging on his wrist and wincing. He huffed and sat still, looking at Arthur. He had to hold back a glare but he managed.

 

Arthur nodded, “good choice.” He balanced the plate in one hand before taking the key out with the other and moved closer before reaching up and quickly unlocking the cuffs and let them fall to the floor. “Here. Eat quickly.” He said before shoving the plate towards the Spaniard as he went to pick up the cuffs so he could re-cuff him when he was done.


	11. Chapter 11

Antonio immediately let his hands drop and grabbed at one of the two wrists. He rubbed at his wrist before the plate was shoved at him. He nodded and began to eat quickly. He finished what was on the plate, looking at Arthur. He handed him back the plate and moved so he was against the bars again, putting his arms how they were before to make it easier on both himself and Arthur when he went to re-cuff him. 

 

Arthur nodded, glad the other put up no fuss about getting re-cuffed and quickly did so as he took the plate back. He took a step back and nodded to himself “Anything you want to say before I leave for the day?” He asked curiously, tilting his head a bit. He hadn’t heard a word other than ‘eat’ come from the Spaniard since his outburst the night before, which wasn’t surprising, but he wanted to hear something.

 

Antonio shifted again, uncomfortable. He shrugged. “Thanks...for the food. And...for not...killing me…” he grumbled. He was embarrassed now, knowing he had begged in order to keep his life. But the happier he got Arthur the better and hopefully the less time he’d have to be cuffued like this.He continued to thank Arthur each time he was given food. Though his wrists did not thank him. After a while the cuffs started to cut his skin as he hung more, his legs not appreciating having stood up for as long as he had. It really started to hurt when the cuffs broke skin. He whimpered as he felt a bit of blood drip down his wrists. It hurt a lot more than he’d expect anything like this to hurt. He wondered if Arthur had known that when he did it. If he knew his wrists would bleed like this. He tried to push himself up to release the tension but his legs only slipped and caused the cuffs to tug worse on the cut wrists, which resulted in a small cry of pain. 

 

Arthur made his way into the brig once more with food, though the amount had increased slightly since the first day. He sauntered on in and greeted him like usual before gesturing to the food. “Time for breakfast.” He set the plate down, the increase in weight made it harder to balance with one hand while he fiddled with the cuffs before allowing them to drop like normal. He then handed the food over. “Here.” He was in a much better mood than he usually was which was most likely due to the small raid he went on the night before and it showed. He stepped back to allow the Spaniard to eat and leaned against the doorway to wait until he could re-cuff him.

 

Antonio practically collapsed. His eyes were beginning to water from how much his wrists stung. He didn’t say anything more than thanking him for the food again. He trembled as he started to eat what was on the plate, trying to be quick about it but any small movement in his wrists stung terribly. He managed to get most of the way through eating before he couldn't handle it anymore. He looked up at Arthur and then down at the food again. He wasn’t sure how to mention it. How much longer could Arthur possibly do this to him? He would lose the skin on his wrists at this rate. He swallowed and looked up at Arthur again,opening his mouth and pausing. He was embarrassed before when he had to beg for his life yet here he was about to beg again. Maybe it would work though. He wouldn't know unless he tried. “A-Arthur...P-please. I-it hurts i-it hurts s-so much. I-I s-swear I won’t try a-anything ever again. I’m yours. I’ll be yours. I-I can’t...I-I..p-please God, Arthur p-please don’t put them back on” he whimpered softly, tears starting to build up in his eyes again. He hated this so much. But god was he in too much pain to care. He just wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. He really would have rather taken a beating. At least it would have been long gone by now. 

 

Arthur frowned before glancing down at the Spaniard’s wrists.He was honestly surprised Antonio hadn’t said anything before now. He looked back up at Antonio and hummed lightly, not wanting to make it seem like he would just cave to begging. He turned and left without saying a word. He might as well wrap them up so the brunette didn’t die from an infection. He returned a few minutes later with bandages and water to wash the blood off. “That’s pretty much what you said the last time and when I trusted you, well you remember what happened. Now come here, if you want them bandaged.”

 

Antonio waited in silence, tears dripping off his cheeks while he did so. He looked up again when he entered and sniffled a bit. He moved closer to Arthur and nodded. He didn’t say anything more. If Arthur was going to let him off he would, if not Antonio would have to just deal with it, even if it did mean he lost skin on his wrists.


	12. Chapter 12

Feliciano looked up from the map. “Lovi! Tell the idiota at the steering wheel I said left not right!” he snapped. He’d become a lot tougher out on the sea and he just so happened to be a skilled swordsman. When they got to spain after losing Antonio they had heard that their grandfather passed on. They were heartbroken and they knew all they could do was go after Antonio. He was all they had left. If they even had him anymore. God how often the younger prayed they’d find Arthur’s ship and Antonio would still be okay. It had been nearly 8 years. But god how he still hoped. 

 

Lovino had given up years ago. He doubted highly they’d find Antonio and if they found Arthur he doubted he’d still have Antonio. But he let his brother do this either way. He turned when his name was called and paused. “Shit.” he looked back out at the sea and spotted a boat. He couldn't see it well enough but he called for his brother. “I see a ship!”

 

That alone caused Feliciano to dash out of the room. He looked at the ship then began to climb the netting on the ship. “Fratello. Lovi that's it! That’s Arthur’s ship! Oh dio we found it! He dropped down to the deck and hugged his brother tightly. He kissed him on the cheek and made sure the ship was turned so they were headed towards Arthur. Feliciano climbed up and sat on one of the masts, waiting. He’d always wanted to try swinging onto another ship and he was going to do it today. When they got close enough Feliciano smirked “oi! Prepare to be boarded shitface!” the Italian called before gesturing for his small but buff crew to wait. He and Lovino had to do this. If they couldn't, then the others could help. He took out his sword and grabbed the rope, jumping off the mast and cutting the rope when he was over Arthur’s ship. He landed with a triumphant laugh and smirked. 

 

Lovino simply jumped from the plank over to the other ship. He wasn’t as enthusiastic as the younger was. “Where’s your captain?” he asked, eyebrow raised as he pulled out his own sword.

 

Feliciano was much less calm about asking,of course. “Arthur Kirkland!” he called, practically screaming. “Asshole where the hell are you?!” he knew Arthur hadn't really hurt either of them. But he had no idea what he may have done to Antonio. So he had every right to be upset and worried. 

 

Arthur was rudely woken by one of his crew telling him they had a ‘visitor’ that was demanding his presence. That immediately put him in a bad mood as who the hell would dare board his ship? He had built a reputation, anyone who saw his ship usually went in the other direction and these people had the gall to challenge him like this? Well he wouldn’t put up with it obviously. A few of his men loosely surrounded the two intruders while the rest prepared for the rest of the others crew to try to barge onto the ship as well, simply waiting for the brits direction now. Arthur threw on some pants and his coat as he walked out onto the deck, grabbing his sword on the way. He scowled lightly as he saw the intruders, noting they looked familiar but not sure from where. He moved forward towards them, donning his usual smirk as he tilted his head, “Well hello there boys, to what do I owe such a visit?” He made sure to put emphasis on boys as that’s exactly what they looked like and they most likely lacked the skill to actually start and win a fight. He’s been on these seas longer than they were alive it looked like, and he had the same crew for just as long, with a few casualties here and there, by his hand or others, but mostly the same crew.

 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide. “Boys?” He huffed and gripped his sword. “I’ll have you know I’m 19 years old and I have been searching for you for 8 years because you are the reason I had to grow up without a father. Where is Antonio?!” he asked, growling. He felt a few tears building up in his eyes and he tried to shake them away. He was a pirate now. He had to find Antonio and he had to make Arthur pay. 

 

Antonio rolled out of the bed when he noticed Arthur get up. He rubbed his eyes and huffed. He pulled on his pants and went out. He pushed through the crowd to be near Arthur and he spotted the boys. His eyes went wide and he started to tear up immediately. “Arthur. Arthur that’s them. That’s...Feli...Lovi…” he ran over to the two and hugged them both tightly. He cried gently into their shoulder’s holding them tighter. 

 

Lovino gasped a bit and he paused in Antonio's arms. He didn't think...Antonio would...he hugged back tightly and nuzzled into them. “Toni…” 

 

Feliciano nuzzled into Antonio for a moment before pulling away and tugging his arm. “Look we have a boat! We can get you away from him! We came to save you!”

 

Antonio paused and looked at Feliciano then at Arthur. “Feli...you don’t have to save me. I’m okay. I’m so happy to see you. But…” he looked at Arthur. “I’m not exactly a prisoner anymore” he blushed a bit and chuckled, holding up his hand to show he had a ring around his finger. “Wait have you been searching for us for 8 years?” he looked at Arthur. “That’s why they weren’t there!” he smiled at the boys and hugged them again. 

 

Arthur frowned slightly when Antonio was mentioned and he started to make the connections before Antonio suddenly appeared and his frown deepened as he listened to the conversation, mostly because of Feliciano’s comments. He jolted out of his observations and slight anger at them discussing taking Toni with them with him literally a few feet away. As if he couldn’t or wouldn’t stop them, even if they were the Spaniards children, he had already offered for the brunette to go but he had declined and chosen to be with him. He wouldn’t let that just go. He looked over at Antonio and nodded “Yes that would make sense since we only went back the one time a few years ago.” He held up his finger and waggled it a bit “And yes, he got married to me. Willingly.” He might be older and more skilled but he still couldn’t help his immature comments sometimes, like rubbing in the fact Antonio was his and there wasn’t anything they could do at this point.

 

Feliciano’s eyes widened and he looked between the two. “You...you married him? And you...you did it on your own? But...why? Is this stockholm syndrome? You don't actually love him...do you? Didn't he hurt you? And beat you? And...he...you took him back to Spain?” he looked at Arthur. “But Toni...Toni we’ve been searching for 8 years. I can’t...I can’t just go and leave like it’s all fine. I won’t know what...or how...or why…” tears started to stream down his cheeks. He hugged the Spaniard tightly again. “I can’t leave you behind again”

 

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Yes he did at first but honestly it was my own fault because I was stupid.” his eyes went wide when Feli started to cry and hugged him again. He hugged him back gently. “I...uh...I’m not sure what to do...Feli...I won't just leave Arthur. I do love him. That’s why I agreed to marry him. But I don’t want to lose you again either.” he paused and looked at Lovino. 

 

The older Italian huffed. He looked at Arthur. “Hey, bastardo. My brother. He uh...he’s great with that sword of his and he takes orders well once he gets used to ya. You should uh..think about keeping him. I’ll go. I gave up on this search years ago. It’s great to see you Toni. But. I don’t need much of a father. I can handle myself.” he huffed a bit. 

 

Antonio looked at Lovino. “Hey. I’m still a father to you. Whether you’re an adult now or not. I would have been there if I could have and you know it.” 

 

Arthur had grown more annoyed with each comment the younger Italian made, especially for the stockholm syndrome one as honestly that’s exactly what anyone would think. He turned and frowned at the older Italian at the insult his eyes narrowing before his brows rose. He turned to Antonio and gestured to him “I don’t care, Antonio you are the one who decides whether someone becomes part of the crew or not now. Your decision on them and their jobs and such.” He waved his hand dismissively before turning to make his way into his office. He figured Toni would want to catch up with his kids and he was certain he would have two new crew members as well. Either way he didn’t care so long as they didn’t interfere in his relationship with the spaniard.

 

Antonio nodded. He looked at both of them with a smile. “I think you both should stay” he ruffled Feliciano's hair gently. “I’m sure your crew can handle themselves. Designate a captain” he smiled at Feliciano. “After all...we have 8 years of bonding and family bullshit to catch up on” he laughed a bit and pulled them both into another hug.


End file.
